Compartiendo el vivir
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: Gon y Killua han emprendido el viaje en busca de Gin Freecs, en el camino ambos descubrirán lo que realmenten sienten. .:Yaoi:. GonxKillua ::8° Cap. Up:: "Mis Sentimientos En Palabras" Cap. 100 GxK
1. Prólogo

                                             Compartiendo el vivir           Prólogo 

_Altavoz, 8: 05 AM _

_ Atención pasajeros del vuelo 444. Favor de dirigirse a la puerta 4 con dirección a la Ciudad de Sumou. El vuelo sale en exactamente 5 minutos. Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 444..._

- Gon!!! Gon!!.- muevo suavemente a mi compañero.

- ¿Qué sucede Killua?.- Se frota los ojos en un intento de mantenerlos abiertos.

- Vamos a perder el vuelo si no nos damos prisa.- sostengo firmemente el cuerpo de mi amigo. 

Gon se levanta. Por torpeza deja caer todo el equipaje... sobre mi.

- Tienes razón Killua... Que irresponsables somos. ¿Killua?

- Aquí abajo Gon.- pronunció con dificultad. La verdad los bolsos han comenzado a asfixiarme +_+

- Killua!!!!.- Lo escucho decir antes de sentir fuera el bulto acomodado en mi cara.

Respiro hondamente.

- Pensé que moriría.- Digo llevándome ambas manos al pecho.

- Discúlpame Killua... No fue mi intención... en serio que...

Altavoz 

_Pasajeros del vuelo 444. El avión con dirección a la Ciudad de Sumou partirá en 2 minutos. Favor de tomar sus asientos correspondientes._

- Lo escuchaste??. Después te disculpas.- Digo tomando uno que otro bolso.- Debemos correr.__

- Si!!.- Gon toma los bolsos restantes.- Padre te encontraré. Junto con Killua vamos directo a la Ciudad de los Cazadores, estoy seguro de que ahí alguien nos dará tu paradero.__

- Gon!!! Qué tanto piensas??? Apresúrate!!__

- Eeeh si!!! Lo siento!!!__

Altavoz 

_Pasajeros del vuelo 444 entrar por la puerta N°4 con dirección a la Ciudad de Sumou. El vuelo partirá en 1 minuto._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

N/A: Hello!!! Debo decir que soy una fanática sin cura de HXH, entonces me dije: "Bele... si tanto te gusta HXH, por que no haces un fic???" Entonces me decidí y lo hice... aunque he de aceptar que es horrible. Solo se me ocurrió. En realidad no sé que dirección va a tomar la trama, así que me gustaría una que otra opinión... shi???  n_n que bien!! Aunque esto es solo un prologo me gustaría sus opiniones además... estoy en plena construcción del primer cap. y es laaaaaaaarrrgoooooo. En todo caso es de decir que este será un Gon x Killua y estoy segura de que kami-chan y Killua se asombrarán al saber esto... (jajaja es q esta es una de las pocas parejas yaoi q me gustan)Ya bueno... hasta aquí los dejo ya gracias por leer.

Quiero reviews!!!! *-*

Chibi-poio


	2. The first step

**_N/A: Holap!!!! _****_Aquí he traído el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado, ya que he tratado de ponerle todo el empeño posible. Todo gracias a mis momentos de ocio e  imaginación desenfrenada._**

**_¿Qué quieren que les diga? Me pone algo nerviosa publicar este fic, ya que es el primero de HXH que escribo, además de ser yaoi, en realidad... siempre me pongo nerviosa cada vez que publico un fic... o.ó Lo sé. Miedo al rechazo... u_u _**

****

**_De partida quiero explicitar que será un yaoi(ya lo había dicho unas 100 veces??) y poner el disclaimer, ya que caí en cuenta que en el prólogo ni me moleste en dar a conocer al sensei creador de este maravilloso anime._**

****

**_Disclaimer: _****_Nada de Hunter x Hunter me pertenece, aunque quisiera que Killua fuese mío T____T *fans no me maten!!!!!!!! o.0 *  Todo le pertenece al sensei Yoshihiro Togashi ( que envidia!!!!) Y no pretendo tener ningún problema con los derechos de autor :s _**

****

**_En fin... les ruego avisar de cualquier error, ya sean nombres, ortografía... no sé "cualquier cosa" (esa será mi frasecita de hoy)_**

****

**_Ahora si se libran de mi en un buuuueeeen ratito, bah!!! Mentira... solo hasta las notas de autora finales!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_**

****

**_TODOS: Ya cálmate!!!!! T____T_**

****

**_Oki, oki... me calmo... u_u_**

****

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Compartiendo el Vivir" 

****

Primer Capítulo: "The first step" 

Repentinamente mis ojos se posaron en la figura de un pequeño... bueno. *Recriminación mental * Ahora no tan pequeño Gon... ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos  separamos de nuestros amigos [ja! Piensa que algún día me podrá superar en el tamaño] y ya de eso creo que son... mm... a ver... no lo recuerdo. A ya sé!!! 4 años exactamente!! Si eso era... ahora que lo pienso es mucho tiempo, nos conocimos a los... los... *Gruñido * Maldición... yo y mi memoria!!! Ahora no lo recuerdo... aunque eso es un detalle a mi parecer... en especial por que hemos convivido mucho. 

El visitar distintos lugares ya es pan de cada día para nosotros, todo se debe a la misión de mi amigo... desde hace mucho buscamos a su padre, Gin Freecs, el mejor cazador de todo el mundo. Aunque he de admitir que Gon tiene un talento innato para ser un Hunter de primera... quizá sea de familia. En cualquiera de los casos viajamos mucho dependiendo de las pistas que nos deje Gin.

Mis ojos se vuelven  involuntariamente a la cara de Gon... en este momento estamos en una ciudad que según nos han dicho es donde hay la mayor aglomeración de Hunters, hemos venido aquí a buscar información... Aunque sinceramente no creo que encontremos mucho, claro... Gon piensa lo contrario, ahora mismo lo veo correr de un lado a otro preguntándole a cualquier persona. 

Me rió por lo bajo.

Este chico no cambia por nada del mundo, a pesar de los años creo que sigue siendo el mismo niño terco e ingenuo de hace 5 años, mejor así... creo que de una u otra forma nos complementamos muy bien. Jamás llegue a pensar que Gon y yo entablaríamos una amistad tan fuerte... es decir, desde muy pequeño se me fue imposibilitada la opción de tener alguna relación de ningún tipo con nadie, fuera, claro los de mi familia, y el tener a al alguien como Gon de amigo fue algo que quizás me salvo de haber tenido que seguir los pasos trazados por mis padres y abuelo. Un asesino... eso es lo que soy, bah! Lo que _era... _nótese la última palabra. Uh??? creo que alguien me esta golpeando... 

- K-I-L-L-U-A.- Repetía el chico de mirada inocente, mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente del albino. Se estaba comenzando a cansar, además el cálido aire de la ciudad causaba estragos en él... ¿¿¿Es que acaso Killua no pensaba ponerle atención???

Me sobresalto... creo haber sentido la mano de Gon. Y en efecto... es él quien me llama. 

- Uh??.- Me levanto del asiento donde reposaba un momento, dejando de lado los restos de un enorme pastel de chocolate, esta ciudad definitivamente es un horno- Lo siento Gon... estaba distraído.

- Es cierto... desde hace un tiempo has estado así.- explico el de ojos café.- ¿Es que acaso te sucede algo que no puedas o... no quieras contarme?

- No Gon... no es eso. Tú sabes que yo confió en ti. Es solo que...

- Solo que...??.- pregunto Gon con curiosidad demostrada.

- Nada, nada!!! No me hagas caso... Y... cambiando de tema. Encontraste información de tu padre???

Gon niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

- Ya veo... De todas formas hubiese sido un milagro que encontráramos información de él tan fácilmente. Lo más seguro es que nos traten de embaucar... piensa que Gin es un famoso cazador y nadie sabe donde esta. Podrían aparecer algunos que quieran engañarnos dándonos información poco verídica.- Gon me observa mientras yo explico. Me encanta cuando tengo la razón.

- Tienes razón.- se asoma un rostro preocupado.

- Vamos Gon... no te deprimas. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano sabremos algo de Gin. Además... si estamos aquí no crees que deberíamos disfrutar un poco????. Salgamos... divirtámonos. No sé... dejemos el asunto de tu padre para mañana. ¿Te parece?.- El chico me mira algo más entusiasmado, e logrado incluso sacarle una sonrisa.

- Si! Disfrutemos un poco... no creo que un merecido descanso nos haga daño.

- Así es... Además con nuestras licencias no tendremos que pagar alojamiento.- Muestro mi Licencia.

- Que fortuna que hayas dado la prueba nuevamente... lograste pasarla en muy poco tiempo.

- Ja! Tú sabes que esto es solo un juego para mi.

Gon me sonríe. Algo en mi estomago se mueve... Que extraño. Quizás el enorme pastel de Chocolate que acabo de comerme me ha hecho mal. En fin... 

- Quiero alojarme en el hotel más fino de toda la ciudad.- Digo con falsa altivez.

Camino un poco en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Me vuelvo a Gon para que me siga.

- ¿Te quedará ahí?.- le pregunto.

- No, no... - corre hacía mi, alcanzando mis pasos.

- Veo que no soy el único distraído.- exclamo en tono de burla.

Observo como el chico se lleva ambas manos detrás de la nuca, solo lo hace cuando no sabe que contestar.

Bien... en esto consiste básicamente nuestra vida. Nada fuera de lo común, algo aburrida y monótona. Pero la verdad... disfruto estando con Gon, le debo mucho y... y... ¿Por qué tengo la cara como un farolillo o.ó???? *cachetada mental * Killua que torpe... esta ciudad es el infierno en vida, seguramente se debe al calor. Deja de pensar idioteces por una vez en tu vida y dedícate al camino... caerás si no lo haces.

Dirijo mi vista al frente, pero... no puedo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo la cara sonriente de mi amigo. Que bien... se ve más animado, eso me hace feliz. Creo que le he tomado cariño a este chico...y además que...

¡¡¡PLAF!!! Killua al suelo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-

- ¿Cuántas habitaciones desea Sr. Gon?

- Quiero dos. Una para mi y otra para mi amigo.

- Ya veo. ¿Cómo cancelará la cuenta?

- Tome.- Gon le facilita la Licencia de Hunter.

- Aja... solo permítame un segundo. Es rutina comprobar la veracidad de esta Licencia.

- Si claro... tómese su tiempo.- Pone sus manos sobre el mostrador con su mirada soñadora característica.

El hombre sale de la recepción. 

            **[[En otra parte del hotel]]**

- Auch... como duele. +_+ .- pronuncio tomando una de las banditas que he comprado, que para variar son ROSA!!! No quedaban de otro color!!!*suspiro resignado *  He comenzado a creer en las palabras de Gon, estoy muy distraído.- Que vergüenza!! He chocado con una parada de buses... Killua eres un tonto!!.- me pongo en la nariz la bandita, creo que esta levemente inflamada.

**[[De vuelta a la recepción]]**

- Bien Sr. Gon... su Licencia no presenta ningún problema. Le asignare las habitaciones 299 y 300.- Explica el recepcionista haciéndole entrega al chico la Licencia y de paso las llaves de sus habitaciones.****

- Gracias.- Sonrisa gigante.****

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Killua!!! Killua****

- Aaauuuuchhhh.- +_+****

Miro en dirección a la voz. 

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto ahora menos adolorido.

- Nada. Solo que ya he conseguido nuestras habitaciones.- Me muestra las llaves. Aunque alcanzo a divisar una pequeña risita. Seguramente se debe a mi bandita rosada o.ó

- Esta bien.- me pongo en pie con algo de disgusto. Auchhh... mi pobre nariz.

Caminamos hacia el elevador. Ambos estamos muy silenciosos, sobre todo Gon... siento que algo no anda bien con él. ¿Qué rayos le pasará??!! Esta muy extraño... 

- Gon??.- Interrogo. Me siento algo tonto. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer ver mi preocupación.

- Dime Killua.- Me dice como si nada. 

- Estas extraño.- logro pronunciar escasamente. No sé por que, pero esa sensación en el estómago vuelve. 

- Extraño?? No sé a que te refieres.- No me permite verle el rostro. 

- Así que no quieres contarme.- Definitivamente mi tono molesto es evidente.

- No te enfades.- Ahora me mira con ojos suplicantes. ¿Cómo diablos le hace para hacer que todos estén de su lado???!! O.ó

- No lo haré... – esta vez mi tono es menos hiriente según creo, ya que Gon me mira algo ¿aliviado?.- Es solo tu imaginación Killua.- me digo mentalmente.

El elevador se detiene, estamos en un piso bastante alto. Veo como Gon corre al ventanal que se encuentra en el pasillo, mientras me devuelve la mirada haciéndome señas para que me acerque. Lo hago de mala gana. ¿Qué de bueno puede tener? 

- Vamos Killua no seas así. Debes aceptar que esta es una hermosa vista.- Me habla, casi como leyendo mis pensamientos.

Miro con desgano

- No lo veo tan espectacular.- murmuro con tono ácido.

- Que malo eres :p

Le dirijo una mirada de complicidad.

- Así soy yo... tú me conoces.- Palabras que ciertamente no desmiento. Las digo con toda sinceridad.

Me devuelve la mirada y ambos nos reímos a carcajadas.

- Gon??? Jajajajaja por jajaja que nos jajajaj reímos???.- pregunto a duras penas.

- No sé... Jajajajaaj esperaba que jajajajaja tú me lo respondieras.- Veo como trata de hablar calmadamente.

- Ja! Somos un par de tontos.- Ya estoy un poco más estable.

- En eso te apoyo.- Gon mira nuevamente al ventanal. Sin saberlo comienzo a afirmar lo dicho por mi compañero. 

- La vista es hermosa.- Susurro algo embelesado

Gon me observa por el rabillo del ojo. Sé que ríe satisfecho. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Así es Gon una caja de sorpresas.

- Killua... vamos!! Creo que ya deberíamos alistarnos. Hoy saldremos.

- Si! Tienes razón!!. Conozco un muy buen Bar donde estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos. 

- Bar??? Qué es eso??.- Me mira interrogante.

- No sabes qué es??? O.O

Niega.

- Si que me asombras... de todas formas esta noche lo sabrás. Ahora... *Gruñido de estómago * Tengo mucha hambre.

- Si... Vamos a comer!!!.- Me dice de forma animosa, a la vez que lo sigo hacia la cafetería. 

**[[Ya en la noche]]**

Me miro al espejo, este traje no me convence... creo que es el quinto que no me calza. 

Me saco la bandita de mi nariz. Creo que ya esta mejor, la hinchazón ha disminuido bastante, por lo menos ya no parece un enooorrrrmmeeee tanque de guerra en mi cara!!!

Lo acepto

Soy vanidoso. Finalmente me decido por cualquier cosa. Aunque sinceramente me ha terminado gustando. El azar es lo mejor. Podría tomarlo como una política. Me cepillo un poco el cabello, procurando que quede algo disparatado, como a mi me gusta... 

- Creo que esta bien... - miro mi reloj que apunta a la media noche.- Ohhh!! Diablos!! Se me ha hecho tarde, quede con Gon de juntarme a las 11:30.

Salgo de la habitación restándole importancia a  si dejaba la puerta cerrada o no. Comienzo a correr. Finalmente llego a la recepción donde veo a un Gon algo aburrido.

- Hey Gon!!.- Grito para llamar su atención. 

Me acerco.

- Lo siento Gon me retrase.- Tratando de recobrar el aire.

- Tranquilo... llegue hace un momento. Vamos???

- Si claro...

Ambos nos dirigimos a un Bar del sector.

- He recibido muy buenas críticas de este lugar.- digo poniendo mi "cat-face"(kami!! Lo copie)

-  n_nUUU Estás bien informado.

- Claro que si. 

Mantenemos el paso unos cuantos minutos.

- Llegamos!!!.- Creo que mi voz demostró demasiado efusividad. Ya que veo que Gon se tapa discretamente los oídos.

- Esto es un bar???.- Me apunta al susodicho lugar.

- Sip!! Espera a que entremos!!

Jalo a Gon dentro del Bar para encontrarnos con muchos jóvenes de nuestra edad que bailaban al compás de la música bajo la tenue iluminación del recinto, otros... sentados en pequeñas mesas con fuertes cantidades de alcohol en mano.

- Bien Gon. Esto es un bar!.- pronunció expectante por la respuesta de mi amigo.

- Aaaaaaaaahhh.- solo atina a decir, dándole un vistazo rápido al lugar.

- No tienes otra opinión?? T______T

- No sé que quieres que te diga Killua n_nUU

- No seas aguafiestas. T____T hemos venido a divertirnos, debería verte un poco más alegre.

Lo tomo por los hombros, empujándolo hasta la barra de bebidas alcohólicas.

- Dos cervezas por favor!!!!.- pido al barman a toda voz, haciéndome notar.

- Pero Killua... tú sabes que yo no bebo.

- Buuuuu!! T___T Vamos Gon, es solo una vez. ¿¿¿Nunca te cansas de ser un "Niño bueno"???

Me lanza una mirada dudosa.

- Que sean cuatro.- Dice desafiándome con la mirada.

- Aja... – le golpeo graciosamente la frente.- Así que quieres una competencia??. Esta bien... acepto el reto. Quién beba más vasos de cerveza será el vencedor.

- Si.

El Barman trae los vasos llenos.

- A la 1...

- 2...

- 3!.- Exclamamos ambos para solo sentir el quemante sabor de la cerveza.

Trato de contener la respiración y tragar todo el contenido al seco. Miro a Gon quien trata de hacer lo mismo.

- Listo!!!.- Decimos a la vez.

- El segundo!.- alzo la voz para dar la bienvenida al nuevo vaso.- Ahora!.- comienza la carrera.

Así paso un 3°, 4°, 5°, 6°, 7° y hasta un 8° vaso copado de la bebida alcohólica. Es cierto... yo tengo una cierta tolerancia al alcohol, me sentía igual que en un principio, nada fuera de lo común. 

- Seguramente ganaré.- me dije para mis adentros.

- Eeelllll nnnuuuuvvviinuuuuuu!!!!(Traducción: el noveno) *hip *.- Observe a Gon algo asustado, no había caído en cuenta del estado de mi amigo.- Vaamoooosss!!!! Yo quierrrrooooo massss!!! *hip * 

- Gon creo que ya esta bien...- me acerco tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

- No!! noooo! No! no Killua!! *Hip * Yo aún puedo ganarte.- Sus palabras eran notablemente arrastradas, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín producto del alcohol.

- Esta bien... este es el último. Un noveno por favor!!.- grite con algo de resignación. Cuando a Gon se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No por nada lo conozco hace 5 años.

El Barman trajo los vasos igual de rápido que las 8 rondas anteriores. Gente se había reunido a nuestro alrededor, para observar el desenlace final de nuestra "pequeña competencia"

- Ahora!!!.- Grite, pero mi razón no contaba con que Gon se desmayaría en pleno acto, mientras oía el seco sonido del vaso quebrándose.

- Gon!!!.- fue lo único que atine a decir al verlo en el suelo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            **_N/A: Jujuju!! Termine el primer capítulo... no esta tan largo como esperaba, pero_**

**_            Algo es algo o no???_**

****

**_            TODOS: SHIIIIII!!_**

****

**_Tonces... me gustaría saber sus opiniones, lo que sea... tomatazos, críticas, elogios... ya lo he dicho, cualquier cosa, lo único que no quiero es que me reclamen por que el fic es yaoi, yo he avisado... ok??? _**

****

**_TODOS: SHIIII!!!   n_n_**

****

**_No sé que más decir... solo que espero que les guste y por fis déjenme review,  de una y otra forma me hacen sentir bien conmigo misma._**

****

**_Review plissss!!!! _***-*

**_Agradecimientos:_**

****

**_Kilaki: _**_Jajajajaa!!! Tendrás que aguantarte, por que aún no pienso que Gon y Killua se declaren muahahahahahaha soy mala (Ohhh Mi faceta desconocida o.0) Y me encanta que te haya encantado el prólogo y más aún que seas una lok por el Gon x Killua, aunque aquí va el primer capítulo... como regalito, espero que te guste y gracias por el review._

**_Kotorimoon: _**_Jijiji!! Ya somos dos fanáticas incurables de HXH, ¿Qué te parece este cap.?? ¿Esta mas o menos largo?? Es obvio que las posibilidades son muchas... aunque he de decirte que definitivamente este es un GxK y si! Yo tb. Aún estoy atada a los finales felices... me cargan los fics melodramáticos, que todos sufren... bueno, hay algunos que son buenos... pero hay otros que te apestan con tanta lágrima. Bueno... espero que este cap. te guste... y gracias por tu review!!!!_

**_Elis Lotus: _**_En realidad el otro cap. era solo un prólogo. Para que se entendiera a donde habían viajado Gon y Killua, a eso se debe que sea corto. Estoy de acuerdo, a nadie se le había ocurrido hacer como la continuación del viaje en busca de Gin, tonces se me ocurrió de la nada... y me dejo la opinión de si Gon encontrará o no a su padre. Muahahahahaha tendrás que esperar!!!! O.0 uh??? a veces me sorprendo con lo mala que soy. En todo caso... gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capítulo!!! Shiiiii!!_

**_Naruki: _**_Que bien!!!!!! Shiii!!! Me anime a escribir un fic yaoi... jiji además a ti loquilla te encanta cierto????!!! ujujuuu lo supuse... seeeh u_u trataré de menospreciar menos mis fics, es que de verdad siento que son poquita cosa, aunque estoy en eso de intentar subirme el animo escrbiendo... a ti te tengo que agradecer mucho, siempre me das mucho apoyo y de alguna forma lo transmites muy bien en tus review, en serio... muchas gracias!! de verdad me haces sentir bien conmigo y mis creaciones. Vale por el review "loquilla del yaoi" :p y continua deseándome suerte jijiji. _

**_Eso era todo... espero recibir más reviews, y darle gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mis fic, nada es mas satisfactorio para una escritora de fics que se le den meritos por sus creaciones. Muchas gracias!!!!!_**

****

**_Con cariño... (seguir la flechita hasta "submit review" y luego apretar "go" para dejar review, por si las dudas o.o)_**

****

**_Chibi-poio_**

****

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

****

****

****

**_VVVVVVVVVVVV_**

****

****

****

**_VVVVVVVVV_**

****

****

****

**_VVVVVV_**

****

****

****

**_VVV_**

****

****

****

**_VV_**

****

****

****

**_V_**

****


	3. Infantilmente Difícil

N/A: Holaaaa!! ¿Cómo han estado?... Bueno, debo empezar por dar las excusas... bah! Explicaciones del por que no he actualizado. 

Pues... la verdad es que... yoooo... He estado de vacaciones, disfrutando de la playita y el delicioso sol... así que no me maten... Pleaseee ;_; Es solo que me debo dar unos días antes de entrar al cole... u.u Buuuuu!! Yo no quero entrar . En fin... como sea, esa es mi razón, no pude por que me fui a la playa.

Tengo que dar un agradecimiento enorme a todos los que me han mandado un review. No saben la alegría que me ha dado... en serio. Me siento súper realizada... Gracias a todos!!!!

Lo otro: Este capítulo esta dedicado a Kami-chan que hoy 8 de Febrero esta de cumpleaños, y como yo sé que le encanta este fic... pues he decidido publicarlo el mismo día de su cumple. 

TODOS: Feliz cumpleaños Kamiiii!!! n_n

Chibi-poio: Feliz Cumpleeeee!!! (Al fin concuerdo con el público ;_; *Lagrimas de emoción *)

TODOS: Ni lo creas... ¬¬

Chibi-poio: u.u Que crueles... ya me deprimí, así que vamos con el fic.

Besos y abrazos. Nos vemos al final del chapie... Uuhhhhhhh!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Compartiendo el vivir 

**__**

Segundo capítulo: "Infantilmente difícil" 

****

Un papel con alcohol. Eso es lo que mi mano sostiene y que persistentemente se posa bajo las narices de Gon. Es cierto... el chiquillo es todo un espécimen salvaje, es decir... ¿Emborracharse solo con 8 vasos de cerveza? [Y algunos tragos que prefiero no nombrar]. Inexplicable... incluso para mi. No es que yo disfrute con la desgracia ajena o algo por el estilo, pero si soy sincero... estallo en risa mientras sigo intentando reanimar a mi compañero desmayado que se mantiene apoyado en la pared del baño. Es que... jamás creí que Gon fuese... ¿Cómo decirlo?.... ¿Atrevido? ¿Astuto con las mujeres? Todo un "Chico malo". 

Mi risa definitivamente es incontenible... Jajajaja... veo pasar sujetos a mi lado que me miran algo raro debido a mis sonoras carcajadas. Es que solo recordar los sucesos... un chiste, eso es Gon... un mero y tonto chiste a tiempo completo...

_Flash Back_

- Nooo, no, nooooo Ki-llu---a!!! Sssiii *hip * yyo... yooo... aaah?? *hip * Jijiji... se me olvido!! Ups! Aaaaahhh!!!! *hip * Yaaaa me... ACORDE!!! Yyyo... yooo... es---*hip* toy... BIEN!!! __

- Jejejeje... Gon! Estas hecho un desastre. Si Mito-san te viera ahora... – Me palpo la cabeza.- Nooo... mejor no imaginarlo. Siento pavor... __

- Pero... *hip * Kkii---llua!! Yo solo me... solo me... eso!! Jajajajaja!__

- ¿Divertía?.- expreso con burla de siempre. Aunque a fin de cuentas... solo gasto saliva. Mi humor negro es totalmente desapercibido por Gon.__

- Eso!!!!!__

Vuelvo a palpar mi cabeza, aunque ahora siento mis labios moverse y formar una media sonrisa. No es que no me preocupe... pero definitivamente esto era merecedor de toda mi atención y burlas futuras. 

Me reincorporo. Gon aún se mantiene en el suelo... miro a mi alrededor captando que el público ha decidido retirarse y meterse en sus propios asuntos, mientras solo alcanzo a escuchar en los intervalos de la música, la voz de Gon diciendo cosas estúpidas como ha de hacer un borracho. Este si que se ha tomado su papel en serio!!! O.ó

- Creo que es hora de irnos... –maldita sonrisa que no se borra!!!.- Jejeje... aún no estabas preparado para una fiesta así. 

El pelinegro me mira con ojos embobados y risueños, con un brillo de picardía y reto debido al alcohol o no sé que extrañas razones pasarán por su mente!!! Aunque...¡Hay que temer! Gon solo se pone así cuando...

- ¿Qué no estoy preparado? ¿Para que Killua? Aaahhh!! Ya sé *hip * Tú... tú... tú crees que soy un tonto???. Un niño!! Ya... ve---erás... No...*hip * ...no lo soy... __

Tomo el brazo  de Gon [antes de que haga algo loco] obligándolo a pasarlo por mis hombros, lo sostengo firmemente... pese a que intenta sutilmente de soltarse. Es un bobo. Se desmayo... y si!, me lleve un buen susto he de decir para mis adentros. Luego de unos momentos de golpear su mejilla rojiza [Ya sean por los golpes o la borrachera] se le ocurre despertar... claro, y como gracia... el "Bello durmiente" se despabila pidiendo la siguiente ronda y proclamando su victoria... ¿Victoria? ¿Qué victoria??!! Si yo fui quien gano... o.ó Dignidad frente a todo.

Inesperadamente, una voz femenina me llama desde el otro extremo. Por inercia muevo mi cabeza hacía el lugar y...

- Auch!!!.- El maldito de Gon aprovecha el momento para brindarme un fuerte codazo. Solo lamento mis costillas!!!__

Realmente el chico es rápido... bajo la  guardia un momento y... Plaf!!!(siii me ha dado con el "plaf"¬¬) Ahí estaba este amotinado... miren que hasta ebrio es valiente. 

Me sobo las costillas, seguidamente miro hacia todos lados en busca de alguna señal de Gon. Ahora si que estoy enfadado... esta bien que se emborrache, bueno... en realidad no es que este bien u_u... pero, aún así. No es motivo para que me golpee con esa magnitud. 

- Ese estúpido... estoy seguro de que me ha roto una costilla por lo menos.- Mi mano aún sostiene mi costado.__

Luego de una larga búsqueda a regañadientes y varias peleas con algunos del bar, logro divisar a Gon sentado en una mesa. El muy maldito esta como si nada... parece no haber reparado que lo busco hace más de media hora!!!!! Que humillación...

Me acerco temerariamente, no me preocupo si he pasado a llevar a alguien. ¡Al diablo! Gon me las tendrá que pagar. Más vale que tema... 

Llego. El chico pelinegro ni siquiera se ha molestado en voltear la cabeza. Según parece... esta muy ocupado coqueteándole a unas chicas *Cara molesta *. Puedo reconocer a una de ellas... creo que es la que me llamo hace un momento. Es muy linda... es cierto, es la que más atrae la atención de Gon puedo ver... y por supuesto. "Este" no desaprovecha ningún momento para darle rienda suelta a sus hormonas... ¿Quién diantre es "ese" y donde esta el terco e ingenuo Gon?

Gon aún se mantiene conversando con la chica... rubia por cierto! Cada vez que puede, la muy desvergonzada se acerca más a mi amigo. Veo que el despistado ya no lo es tanto[Como Dicen... "Los más calladitos e ingenuos son los peores"]. Es hombre!!! Algún día tendría que dejar de ser tan inocente... pero cuando llegue ese día. ¡Kami-sama! Yo no quiero estar presente!!! O.ó

- Gon!.- Mi voz atrae el interés del chico. __

- Killuaaaa!!!!!.- puedo notar que aún esta borracho... además... hay una gran cantidad de vasos de alcohol en la mesa. Arpías!! Intentan engañar a Gon no??. __

Miro a las chicas con aire atrevido. Mientras solo balbucean extrañas frases... parecen estar igual de borrachas que el chico. 

- Gon... creo que ya es hora de irnos. Te has divertido mucho. Así que otro día...__

El pelinegro se para, el rostro luce algo exaltado y ofendido. Casi podría decir que se siente herido... ¿Por qué?

- Killua!!! *hip * Yyooo... yo no soy ningún *hip * niño... pa---para que me tra----tes así *hip * __

Llevo las manos al cuello de la camisa de Gon, lo levanto levemente del suelo. 

- ¿Qué no eres un niño? Noooo... no lo eres... Eres peor. Un niño malcriado.- Digo, disfrutando completamente del rostro de mi desconcertado amigo.__

Lo dejo nuevamente en piso firme. Si así se le puede decir, ya que Gon se tambalea incesantemente.

Tomo con algo de antipatía el brazo del pelinegro, lo jalo hacia la dirección de la salida y... 

- Gon???.- No responde a mi pregunta. Se ha vuelto a desmayar. Y lo peor... cae encima de mí... que vergüenza!!!! Mi cabeza esta un poco adolorida por la caída y mis costillas [con más de algún daño¬¬] soportan el peso de mi dormido amigo.__

Me paro con algo de dificultad, haciendo a un lado el alicaído cuerpo de Gon y cargándolo en mi espalda. Este si que me trae problemas. Me dirijo al baño del local, con rapidez cargo el cuerpo del pelinegro en la pared para luego salir corriendo y volver con un papel con algo de alcohol [Obviamente no es para beber!!!] Lo paso bajo la fuente principal del olfato de Gon: Su nariz, que reacciona al potente aroma. Aún así el chico no vuelve en sí... 

Me detengo un segundo. Lo observo y... aunque parezca extraño: Me largo a reír!!!!! Es cierto que me ha hecho pasar un mal rato pero... pero ha sido muy divertido!!!!!! Siempre me río de un buen chiste... y Gon es eso a veces. Un chiste. 

- Bah!!!! Lo molestaré con esto un buen tiempo... – Pronunció, dejando que mi lado travieso se haga cargo un momento, mientras mi risa se escucha en todo el baño de varones.__

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y eso fue lo que paso. Desde eso... *Miro mi reloj * ha pasado exactamente 1 hora y media y es completamente inaudito que Gon aún no despierte, cuando lo que más he hecho es introducir grandes cantidades de alcohol en el papel para tener mayor resultado. 

Pamplinas! 

Ninguna porquería resulta!!... creo que... *suspiro resignado * Solo me queda llevarlo en ese estado hasta el hotel. Y ahora que lo medito... es mejor salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Esas mojigatas del bar nos esperan afuera del baño, puedo sentirlo... ja!! ¿Piensan que podrán seducirnos? Si, claro...¬¬ 

Vuelvo a la postura anterior, alzando en vilo a Gon y depositándolo suavemente en mi espalda. Sus brazos lacios caen a los lados de mi cuerpo, mientras mis manos toman detrás de las rodillas, acomodándolo mejor. El rostro apacible se apoya muy cerca de mi oído, mientras siento las débiles bocanadas de aire dar de lleno en mi cuello.

Es una situación agradable: Medito luego de salir del Bar con velocidad asombrosa [claro... soy un asesino, es uno de mis dones]. 

Siento como la calidez de la personalidad de Gon me embarga, es algo reconfortante si me dijesen que lo describiera. 

Mis pasos son un poco pesados, finalmente el efecto del poco alcohol me llega, mientras mi vista se nubla... Muevo mi cabeza para alejar el repentino malestar.  No es Santo Remedio, pero por lo menos lo único que persiste es una leve punzada en mi cabeza. 

El imponente Hotel se ve a lo lejos. Esta a una cuadra aproximadamente. Camino con pasos más rápidos. El rostro de Gon se acerca involuntariamente a mi cara debido al movimiento al correr... rozándonos mejilla con mejilla. Siento como el calor acude a mi rostro, distrayéndome completamente con la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

Torpe!!! Tropiezo con una grieta en el asfalto, mientras solo siento mi cuerpo caer, dándome fuertemente en la cara con la vereda, provocando un sonido similar al "TUM"... con Gon en mi espalda!! Peso extra!!!

- Auch... Este no es mi día.- Mi cuerpo reposa adolorido en el asfalto, con Gon aún sobre mí. El muy suertudo no recibió ningún golpe¬¬

Mis rodillas se encogen, apoyándose en el suelo firme y permitiendo ponerme de pie. El rostro de Gon ha vuelto a reposar en mi espalda, dejando que el aire golpee mi mejilla donde hace un rato estuvo la suya. He preferido mantener mi paso lento... lento, pero seguro y olvidarme de lo sucedido, a fin de cuentas... "no es nada importante". Uno nunca sabe cuando otro accidente sucede y la verdad. No quiero caerme más!!!!! o.ó 

Con el paso un poco retrasado logró hacer acto de presencia en el Hotel ya vacío debido a la hora. Solo se escucha el sonido de mis pasos en medio del hall. Entretanto me dirijo a el ascensor y juego un poco con los botones [Desde pequeño siempre me ha gustado hacer eso :3], después de un tanto de jugueteo, apreto el botón correspondiente a nuestras habitaciones.  

El ascensor se detiene, a la vez; la puerta automática se abre, dando paso al corredizo tapizado elegantemente y al ventanal gigante con la imagen de la majestuosa e iluminada ciudad de Sumou.  

Prefiero seguir mi camino, mis brazos han comenzado a acalambrarse... y si a eso se le agrega en dolor de cabeza y las puntadas en las costillas. Diablos!!! Maldita borrachera de Gon. 

- Al fin.- Logro decir ya con la puerta de la habitación de Gon frente a mi, con el N° 300 impreso en la madera. 

Desciendo el menudo cuerpo de mi amigo, procurando dejarlo sentado en el piso y recostando su espalda en la pared, mientras su pecho hace un sube y baja en conjunto con su respiración. Se le ve apacible... por lo menos. Claro!! Después de tal borrachera... cualquiera duerme como piedra! 

Busco en los bolsillos de la chamarra de Gon la tarjeta-llave. La encuentro en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, procedo a deslizarla por una abertura en la puerta, mientras esta se abre dejando ver la lujosa habitación. Tomo ahora a Gon en brazos, pasando una de mis manos por su espalda y la otra detrás de sus rodillas. Su cabeza se deja caer flojamente debido a su estado. Uh?? o.o Un momento!!! Se parece a la posición cuando el novio lleva a la novia.!!!!! 

- Genial.- me hablo con sarcasmo. Sin embargo... mi mente no puede evitar imaginarse a un Gon vestido de novia y a mi vestido de smoking... y... y... ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!!!!!! Killua Zoeldick... que cosas piensas... 

Ahora si que me apresuro a llevar a Gon a su cama, estoy seguro de que si me mantengo con él en brazos no podré evitar imaginarme la imagen del Novio y la Novia llegando al hotel luego de la boda. Malditas películas de casamientos que he visto¬¬ La TV hace mal. 

Lo recuesto con la mayor suavidad posible en el colchón. ¿Desde cuando tanta sutileza con Gon? 

- Basta!! Basta Killua... estas hecho un tonto, después de todo no eres tan tolerante al alcohol.- Digo bajándome un poco los humos. 

Tapo con cobijas el cuerpo de Gon, he preferido dejarlo con la ropa que trae puesta... me dispongo a salir de la habitación,  pero algo en mi... o más bien en mi estomago, me "obliga" a voltearme y acercarme a recamará del pelinegro dormido. Todo contra mi voluntad!!!

- Quizás alguien usa su poder Nen controlador.- pienso con idiotez. 

Me siento a los pies de la cama, mi vista se entretiene mirando la pared. Oooohhh!! Nunca me había fijado en lo interesante que era ese pedazo de cemento plano y pintado!!! 

- Killua... ¿Qué te pasa?.- me pregunto, tratando de entablar un dialogo conmigo mismo. No recibo respuesta.

Dejo de entretenerme con la pared, ahora mi interés se centra en la mesita de noche y una lámpara en ella. Un sonido de golpe en la habitación contigua se escucha, mi cabeza se voltea hacia el lugar.

Nada... no era nada.

Intento volver mi mirada hacia la mesita de noche, pero algo se cruza en mi camino: El rostro de Gon, justamente lo que quería evitar. 

Esta dormido... y profundamente, lo sé debido a los suaves ronquidos hechos en el respirar. En su boca se dibuja una sonrisa fresca, casi como si nada hubiese pasado, ni borrachera, ni caídas, ni chicas. 

No me he dado cuenta, pero estoy muy cerca de él... le miro el rostro nuevamente.

- Mm---e... me gu---guss---taría... – Me sorprendo de mis pensamientos, deseo acercarme más al que duerme en esa cama, al que me conoce perfectamente... a mi mejor amigo. Pero... no es lo mismo, quiero... ¿Un beso? Es lo que pienso. Casi incontrolablemente continuo acercándome.

Alto y así lo hago. Me detengo, mientras mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me paro de la cama... le doy la espalda al dormido.

Sonrío. Es extraño, yo... que desde muy pequeño he obtenido todo lo que quiero. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Es un deseo de niño pequeño y travieso, como lo atrayente que es hacer algo que no se debe. 

Un niño berrinchudo quizás. Si... soy vanidoso, travieso y hasta infantil, por lo mismo

 me detengo: Por que es algo pasajero no? Incluso mi Nen lo delata... Aún recuerdo las palabras de Hisoka "_Las personas que pertenecemos a la clase de Nen de la Transformación somos seres inestables y cambiamos muy rápido de opinión. Lo que pudo ser la más valiosa joya... de un momento a otro puede convertirse en una basura"(No me acuerdo si era así ok?? .)****_

****

Siento como una angustia me invade. Eso es Gon para mi... un capricho. Pero verlo... no sé. [Quien diría que alguna vez Killua Zoeldick estaría así] Era casi una tentación... y bastante fuerte. No seguir lo que sus niñería le dictaban era algo difícil... "Infantilmente difícil" Si se lo preguntaban.

Siento como el carmín me llena los pómulos. El solo darme cuenta que pienso demasiado en Gon me perturba. Aunque la sonrisa aún no se borra de mi rostro. Son los dones del chico. Aunque ahora que le presto atención a esto... siento una vergüenza enorme, mi pecho se agita.  Mi mente cae en cuenta de las magnitudes de mis pensamientos. 

- ¿Qué pienso??!!! Stop!!! Pienso que me gusta mi mejor amigo!!! Killua aterriza, esas son estupideces!!! .- Me digo ahora más sonrojado que nunca y agradeciendo que Gon aún duerma.

- Ja! ¿Tú y Gon? Killua... necesitas un médico... noo!! Aún más... un Psiquiatra si es posible.- Mi ceja se alza, tratando de olvidar lo que pienso y lo que he estado a punto de hacer. Después de todo... Gon es muy distinto a mi. 

Ahora si que mis pasos se disponen a marcharse de aquí. Pero una voz me detiene... 

- Killua?

Me petrifico. ¿Gon despertó? Quizás... quizás... quizás escucho lo que dije. Maldición!! Debo medir mis palabras!!! 

Con más temor que nunca en mi vida, me volteo... lentamente... 

Me encuentro con un Gon despierto...

_Continuará... _ 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*

Chachachaaaannnnnn!!! No me maten!!!  Sé que lo deje ahí... pero repentinamente la iluminación divina se acabo y me quede sin ideas... así  que tendrán que esperar a que se haga un milagro y se me ocurra una buena y quizás... macabra idea... Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

TODOS: Esta loca ya empezo...

Chibi-poio: ¿Yo? ¿Loca?? Por Dios no me juzguen *Con falsa inocencia *

TODOS: T___________T *Se comienzan a retirar de sus butacas *

Chibi-poio: Hey hey!!! Si no era para tanto… ya les digo que no estoy loca… si incluso. Preuntenle a mi Psiquiatra.

*Chibi apunta a un sujeto de bata blanca amarrado en una silla y con la boca sellada con un adhesivo *

Chibi-poio: Dígales Doc. *Chibi-poio saca fuertemente la cinta *

Doctor: Por favor ayuda!!!!

Chibi-poio: Ups!! Tuvo problemas en nuestra última cesión... no le hagan caso. *Chibi se lleva al doctor y lo lanza por las escaleras * Ven... si hasta grita de alegría.

TODOS: o.0 Chibi... cada día estas más loca!!!

Chibi-poio: Que no lo estoy!!! .

En fin... vayamos con los agradecimientos

**_Agradecimientos_**

****

**_Akisuky-san: _**_Oooooohhh!! o.o Gracias… me halaga mucho que pienses que mi fic es genial. Espero que este chapie te guste... aunque he de aceptar que no quedo tan gracioso como el otro. Por fiissss sorry por eso... trataré de no ponerme dramática shiii??? En todo caso... gracias por tu review. n_n_

**_Nat-chan07: _**_Pucha... sorry! En serio yo no sabía... en todo caso me alegra que me brindes tu ayuda. Estoy segura de que si tengo problemas puedo contar contigo... gracias por el review y por sobre todo... por el apoyo._

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Loquilla!!Shiiiii u.u pobre de Gon-chan... se le ocurre meterse en la boca del león con eso de desafiar a Killua... en todo caso... la borrachera no se le termino ahí... Uff... pobrecito de Gon... bueno, ahora en realidad... pobrecito de Killua que en este cap. tiene mal de ojo jajajajaj!! Espero q te guste el chapie y grax por el review!!!! _

**_Angy Higurashi: _**_Mi loca amiga del MSN, ves??? Termine al final el chapie... aunque no salió como quería, en realidad... nunca salen como quiero T_____T Oye... de verdad pagarias para ver a Goncito Borracho? Pues... ahórrate la platita... aquí lo tienes!!! n_n Me agrada que te agrade mi fic... pucha!! No sé que más decirte... fuera de que me subes caleta el animo. Vale!!! En serio... y grax. Por tu review.!!!!_

**_Kami-chan: _**_Jijij.... mi amiguita del alma que el 8 de Febrero esta de cumple!!! UJUUUUU!!! Te he dedicado este cap. ya que sé que te encanta el fic... y no! no es necesario q le digas a todo el mundo... con tal de q lo sepa yo no más basta y sobra n_n No me retes por subir tan tarde el cap. Tú sabes... vacaciones y más vacaciones... mi vida es muy ajetreada. Si claro¬¬ Buenop... gracias por el review loquilla!!!!! _

**_Kilaki: _**_Jajajajaja shiii... es muy divertido ver a Gon pasados de copas... es que realmente... ¿Quién se lo imaginaria? Tan dulce y tierno que es... uno nunca piensa q sea capaz de algo semejante... en todo caso en este cap. es peor aún no??? JAJAJAJA!! Espero que te guste el chapie. Shuiiii  gracias por el reciew!!! Yupiii_

**_Karlita-chan: _**_Buuu que lata que te diera errores el compu... el mio, Fuma-chan (el computador) tb. A veces se taima. Hey!! Gracias... a ti tb te gusto lo del "Gon ebrio" Bueno, este cap. no quedo tan divertido... aunque espero q igual te guste... trate de hacerlo lo mejor que puede, aunque salió más corto que el otro. Sorry... u.u y si!! Me demoro mucho en actualizar Gomen de nuevo... Gracias por tu review y el apoyo... ¡!! Shiiiii_

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_Oyeee!! Que bien que te guste tanto mi fic… gracias… en serio, mm… Killua¬¬ tb. Me encanta Killua sabias??? *indirecta * En fin... por solo esta vez lo comparto. Y tranquila... no creo que haga escenas lemmon, es solo que aún no estoy preparada para hacerlas... yo sé que muchos querían, pero de verdad... creo que aún no puedo, necesito... mentalizarme e ir a un Psiquiatra antes :p Sorry... En fin, grax por el review... sigue leyendo el fic!!! Uuuuuuuhhh n_n_

**_Gael: _**_Jajajaja... sorry por no continuarlo antes y por cortarlo en la parte interesante, pero es que esa es la idea para quedar en suspenso... jijiji en serio, trato de no ser mala... pero a veces mi lado oscuro me gana muahahahaha o.o Ves?? Ahí viene de nuevo. Mejor te agradezco antes de que mi lado malo diga cosas ¿malas? O.0 Gracias por el reviewwww!!!_

**_Naruki: _**_Mi lok amiga del yaoi no??!!! Loca estas... pero no más que yo jajajajaja n_n. Shiii a mi tb. Me encanta el GonxKillua, simplemente adorables *-* No digas eso... tus fics no son malos... por fis, no sigas mis pasos de menospreciar tu trabajo, yo estoy en tratamiento para no seguir haciéndolo.  En todo caso gracias por el review... y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea shii??? n_n_

Bueno... creo que ya no falta nada más... solo espero que les guste este chapie y que me dejen review...

TODOS: Ya se volvio muy ambiciosa¬¬

Chibi-poio: Los oí¬¬ 

TODOS: Y...?

Chibi-poio: . Ya no molesten. Mejor me voy... y no olviden:

**_Reviews pleaseee!!! n_n_**

**_Byyyyeeeeeee_**

****

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

****

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

****

**_VVVVVVVV_**

****

**_VVVVV_**

****

**_VV_**

****

**_V_**

****

****


	4. Lo que no mata, Envenena

**N/A: **Hooolaaa!! Yap... bueno, de partida les agradezco todos los reviews que me han llegado. Que bien que les guste el cap. y que tengan tan buen concepto mío. *Chibi hace una reverencia * Gracias :D

Lo otro: Este cap. esta dedicado a Elis Lotus. Sip... nuestra grandiosa escritora. Que me ha ayudado a superar muchas barreras que tengo al escribir, por subirme el animo, y finalmente por ponerle el título a este chapie. ¡Gracias Elis! Eres la mejor!!!

De nuevo me di cuenta que en el cap. anterior no puse el disclaimer. Disculpen... ahora altiro lo pongo para no olvidarme.

Disclaimer: HXH no me pertenece. Todo es del sensei Yoshihiro Togashi. Pero lo bueno... es que Killua vive siempre en mi mente. Muahahahahaha... o.o y eso?. El título de este cap. es propiedad de Elis Lotus, gran escritora de fic. Me considero una de sus mayores fans. n_n

Verdad!!! El "Tum tum" son los latidos de Killua para quien no sepa. :D

****

Yap... me voy, nos vemoooossss... 

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-

Compartiendo el vivir 

****

**_Capítulo 3°: _**_"Lo que no mata, envenena" _

La densa atmósfera se apropia incluso de mis pulmones, mientras mis sentidos se aturden por el ir y venir de las emociones. Sus ojos me miran... mientras con suavidad, se cierran con el pestañear. La alegre vista de Gon esta oscurecida, sin su brillo habitual... estoy asustado. Muy asustado... ¿Me escucho? Diablos!!! Killua!!! Eres un imbecil... 

_*Tum Tum *_

Me volteo completamente... por miedo, no levanto la vista. En realidad... prefiero cerrar mis ojos, esperando en cualquier momento la voz suave de Gon y su reacción. Es que... es imposible que no me haya escuchado. Bien hecho Killua... acabas de perder a tu mejor amigo en solo 5 segundos de tu idiotez. ¿Genial no? 

_*Tum Tum *_

Me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de tomar un poco de valentía necesaria. Casi sabiendo lo que sigue y aprestándome para lo que continua. Me siento famélico y débil, como si no hubiese comido hace un buen tiempo... con poco coraje, me siento en el suelo, permitiendo que mi cabeza se recueste en mi regazo y que la desesperación y la desdicha se apoderen de mí por esos míseros segundos. Los largos y rebeldes cabellos caen frente a mi rostro, tapando la cruda realidad reflejada en mi rostro.

_*Tum Tum *_

Aún me mantengo sentado. Con poco coraje abro los ojos, aunque solo logro divisar el suelo alfombrado y mis dedos jugueteando nerviosamente entre ellos. Siento el mover de las sabanas... y la caída de los pies de Gon en el suelo. Esta de pie.

_*Tum Tum *_

Respiro hondamente, ahogándome a mí mismo con la presión del aire, tiemblo de pies a cabezas a la vez que las pisadas del chico se acercan... los pies de Gon intervienen en mi visión. Temo levantar mi rostro y encontrarme con la decepción reflejada en sus ojos... quizás. 

Espero alguna reacción de su parte... pero no recibo nada. Nada, fuera de su inusual acción.

Me ha tomado de la chamarra levantándome con destreza del suelo. La sorpresa toma el lugar del temor, a la vez que luego de 15 minutos de confusión total mi vista se posa en la suya.

- ¿Eeeeeeh?.- Balbuceo como bobo al ver los ojos de Gon adormilados con la vista perdida en la mía.

- K---Killua.- Suelta mi chaqueta y me permite tocar el piso.- Killua... Killua... Killua.

Retrocedo un poco al observar que la anterior mirada de Gon ha descendido, mirando sus pies. Acomodo mi desordenada chamarra, desviando la vista hacia un extremo de la habitación y cambiando mi rostro a uno de visible vergüenza. Lo más probable es que me haya escuchado... repite mi nombre. Debe estar enojado. ¿Decepcionado? ¿No es igual? 

- Gon... yo... –Me adelanto a ofrecerle una disculpa, y... desmentir lo que he dicho. 

Me es imposible. Gon ha tomado mi camisa, No sé lo que desea... me mantengo estático con los ojos apretados, esperando un golpe que nunca llega... en vez de eso, solo siento los dulces labios del chico, que con brusquedad inusitada buscan respuesta de los míos. Mi cara enrojece a la vez que mis ojos se abren sin mesura y las gotas del sudor frío provocado por la angustia caen por el contorno de mi cara. Respondo al beso. 

Cierro los ojos, dejando que el delicioso aroma de Gon sea absorbido por mi olfato y disfrutando en la totalidad de él y de su boca junto a la mía. Mis manos se posan casi mecánicamente en sus mejillas coloradas y tibias. Mis párpados se abren, dándome una visión más clara del rostro del pelinegro frente a mí, una visión que vale la pena mil disgustos y problemas siguientes. No puedo evitar que el sonrojo ahora sea extremo... siento vergüenza de mis actos y de todo!!! ¿Qué diablos?! Mi mente no comprende nada... ¡He comenzado a digerir que Gon me esta besando! o.o ¿Estoy soñando? Si, es lo más seguro... No... es que NO!! No puede ser posible... simplemente no puede! 

- Pero... pero... no puedo negar que besa muy bien. ¡Hey! Ya basta Killua!!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que...

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos. El beso se rompe. Tan rápido como empezó... Gon me ha soltado la camisa, ocasionando que nuestros rostros se separen escasos milímetros, aún mezclándose nuestros alientos. Sin decir nada... el chico me sonríe, como si el beso no hubiese sido importante, a la vez que la preocupación aumenta dentro de mí, por miedo a haber cometido un error. 

Lentamente se aleja de mi cuerpo... y... y... se va!!!!!!!!! O.ó  

Mi boca aún se encuentra húmeda y mis ojos siguen la figura del pelinegro que en cuestión de segundos se ha vuelto a la cama y que ahora duerme con rostro feliz. 

¿Quién cree que es para dejar a Killua Zoeldieck con las ganas? o.ó 

Luego de la brusca vuelta a la realidad, me acerco... aún con más temor que anteriormente, estoy consciente de que me deje llevar por el momento. Pero... ¿Me arrepiento? 

Estoy a un lado del cuerpo de Gon, me da la espalda. Lo tomo por los hombros, obligándolo a verme a los ojos y suponiendo una futura confrontación. 

_*Enorme vena*  ¬¬* [Gon ronca] _

Esta dormido... Domido?... DORMIDO!!!!!!! Este estúpido es un... un... un... estúpido!!!!(Hey!! Esta alterado... no se le ocurrió otra cosa n_nUU)

- Maldito imbecil!!! Te matare.- pronunció golpeando fuertemente la mejilla con mi puño. Sin preocuparme si despierta o no.

El rostro apacible del moreno no varia en nada... lo cual me provoca más molestia. La única marca visible es la mejilla rojiza. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro... sin querer digo que me gusta, supuestamente esta despierto, paso un mal rato... me besa sin más y solo por que es ***Sonámbulo ***!!!!!!!

Me doy vuelta con cara de pocos amigos, por supuesto... sin antes haberme acordado de brindarle un último coscorrón. Camino con paso acelerado, abro la puerta y la cierro con fuerza. Sintiendo como levemente tiembla el piso. 

La llave de mi puerta se desliza por la cerradura automática, mientras entro a la habitación y me despojo de manera tosca de mis ropas. Me dirijo a un cajón cercano a la cama. Saco mi pijama, poniéndomelo con enojo y frustración. Todo a oscuras. Notando como finalmente el calor en mis mejillas desaparece. Destapo la cama y recuesto finalmente mi cuerpo en el frío colchón. Todo en tiempo olímpico.  

Poso mis brazos tras mi nuca. El sueño no acude a mí... mis párpados se cierran con disgusto reflejado en ellos, entre tanto estiro mis pies, adaptándome un poco mejor a la cama. Los recuerdos de los sucesos me persiguen... ¿atormentándome? No lo creo... no puedo negar que lo disfrute. 

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!!.- Digo entre dientes, advirtiendo de que me mi enojo se debe a que todo fue hecho por la inconsciencia de Gon. ¿Sonámbulo? ¿Hubiese preferido que estuviese despierto? Quizás sí... quizás no. ¡Aaaay no sé!.- Me revuelvo el cabello con desesperación. 

Doy un suspiro resignado y permito que mi cara se afloje un poco. Después de todo estaba bajo mucha presión. Siento que mis músculos se relajan, estoy repentinamente cansado... 

_*Bostezo *_

- Imbecil.- Es lo último que digo antes de que la pieza se oscurezca y sienta mi cuerpo relajar por ultima vez en el día... finalmente. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡¡Aaaaayyyy!! ¡¡¡¡¡Mi cabeza!!!!!

Gon se toma la frente, sintiendo un suave mareo y sentándose en el colchón, buscando la estabilidad. Con la respiración entrecortada y un sudor frío corriéndole por el cuerpo, bañándolo con exasperación. 

- ¿Qué paso anoche? No... no recuerdo nada... solo recuerdo que...

El chico hace enormes intentos de revivir los momentos, pero el insoportable dolor de cabeza le hace imposible su misión. 

- Auch!! No sé... Como duele!!!.- Dice cerrando los ojos del dolor.- Será... mejor que me vista. Le preguntaré a Killua lo que sucedió.- anuncia con inocencia. Sin saber las dificultades que esto podría presentar para el albino. 

El sol resplandecía y los suaves y cálidos rayos de luz se colaban entre las cortinas. Agravando más el dolor del moreno. Si hubiese sido otro día... en otro momento. Habría saltado de dicha al ver un día tan hermoso. 

Pero hoy no. 

No con ese dolor y un extraño presentimiento. Algo había sucedido anoche... pero no lograba recordarlo. No solía pensar tanto en las cosas... pero si trataba evocarlo significaba que era algo importante para él. ¿o no?

La imagen de su padre fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

- Quizás encontré alguna pista de él.- Hablo Gon, sintiendo la humedad del agua en la piel, refrescándole.- Mmmm... no recuerdo nada.

La gotas caían de sus cabellos a la vez que sostenía la toalla y se secaba el cuerpo. No podía ser posible que encontrase una pista de Gin y no pudiese recordarlo. 

- Gon tonto.- Se dijo con molestia. Mientras trataba de encontrar en su equipaje cualquier cosa que ponerse, después de todo él nunca le prestaba mucha atención a su apariencia. No así Killua... el chico era bastante vanidoso. 

Sonrió de solo acordarse de las incontables veces que lo había molestado por su extraña obsesión por verse bien. Demasiado curioso para un ex- asesino como él. 

De pronto, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al tiempo que se reía a costales de Killua, prefiriendo sentarse en la cama para descansar. Leves chispazos de los recuerdos de anoche acudían a su ahora adolorida cabeza. 

Killua sentado en el piso, escondiéndose tras su cabello. Él mismo, acercándose al albino con extrema lentitud. 

El recuerdo se corto sin dar aviso. Asustando por un segundo a Gon. Seguramente se trataba de un sueño. Una muy extraño por cierto... ¿Qué le habría pasado a Killua? 

Sacudió la cabeza, esperando alejar por un momento la cantidad de preguntas que tenía. La noche anterior había sido un caos. Lo último que recordaba era el Barman, frente a él Killua, moviendo la boca, tratando de decir algo que no llegaba a sus oídos. El vaso frío en sus manos, a punto de ser tomado. 

Después de eso: Nada. 

Suspiro. Conociéndose... habría hecho el ridículo. Sabía demasiado bien que Killua de seguro se aprestaba para molestarlo sin compasión. Se compadeció, pensando en una tarde llena de risas del albino. Todo cortesía de su tonta forma de ser y "una" cerveza. 

- Corrección: Muchas.- Anuncio, abrochándose los zapatos.  

Fortuitamente recordó que debía ir a levantar a su amigo. Él nunca se despertaba temprano. Dirigió una de sus muñecas a su vista, divisando el reloj en ella. 

Lo miró con exaltación.

- ¡¡¡Son las 2:00 de la tarde!!!

El grito se escucho por todo el pasillo. Llegando incluso a los oídos de Killua, ahora sentado en la cafetería del Hotel. 

Gon se apresuro a salir de la habitación, esperando que el chico estuviese ya despierto. De seguro ya se encontraba en el comedor del Hotel, disfrutando de un rico chocolate u otra golosina, como era costumbre en él. 

Rió. Intuía fácilmente las acciones de Killua, a pesar de ser tan impredecible para muchos... para él no lo era. 

Simplemente... los años no habían pasado en vano. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   

Creo haber escuchado a Gon. ¿uh? Ya Killua... esto si que es el colmo. ¡¡Escuchas a Gon en todas partes!! ¿Recuerdas que acabas de confundirlo con alguien? ¡Que pena me dio! -_- 

Ahora concéntrate en comer. ¡siii! 

- ¡Quiero otro!.- Llamo con estrépito a la mesera, esperando que acuda con rapidez a mi llamado y tratando de olvidar aunque sea por unos cuantos momentos a Gon. ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Golosinas!

La chica se acerca con una pequeña libretita en sus manos y un lápiz tras su oreja. La miró feliz... disfruto cada vez que pido un delicioso pastel. ¡Chocolate! Simplemente delicioso. No puedo evitar relamerme con emoción, imaginándome el exquisito postre, aquí... frente a mí. Pidiéndome a gritos que lo coma. 

La mesera se va. Aunque se voltea algo risueña, creo que mi cara demuestra mucha felicidad. Excesivamente quizás. Pero... ¿Qué importa? 

Me apoyo en la mesa, dejando descansar mi cabeza. Esperando a que en cualquier momento llegue mi pedido. ¡Una eternidad! Eso es para mí... me gusta tener las cosas. ¡Ahora ya! 

Los segundos pasan, según muestra el reloj gigante del comedor. Mis pies se mueven intranquilos y ansiosos mientras veo a lo lejos el enorme pastel en manos de la chica que me atendió. 

Me relamo. Levantando mi rostro de la mesa, casi con demasiada fuerza.  

- Su pedido Señor.- Me dice. Dejando frente a mí una de los mayores placeres del mundo. *-* 

- ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Los comensales me miran, sonriendo en sus asientos algunos, mientras otros... realizando gestos de poca aprobación. Lo cual realmente me importa un comino.  

 El chocolate se acumula alrededor de mi boca, como evidencia de un momento feliz. Miro el pastel con algunas partes menos, mis manos se dirigen temblorosas al vaso con leche... ¡De chocolate obviamente! Mis respetos a tan delicioso manjar. 

Lo tomo con excesiva precaución. Es simplemente un tesoro para mí, siento como pasa el placentero sabor dulce por mi paladar y... ¿Qué estará haciendo Gon? 

- ¡¡Killua!! ¿Es que no puedes por un momento dejar de pensar en él?.- El rostro se me ha tensado. Hace mucho calor aquí... ¿Por qué no prenden el aire acondicionado?

Mi lechecita esta a medio tomar. Y...

- ¿En quien piensas Killua?.- ¿Gon? o.0 Siento una mano demasiado conocida como para no saber de quien es tocar mi hombro, provocándome un leve temblor. 

¡Gon! -_-UUU ¿Por qué siempre yo? ¿Por qué siempre él? Miles de personas en este Hotel... y justamente él debe escucharme. Mi boca habla por mí... escupiendo todo la leche. 

- ¡¡Killua!! ¿Qué te paso?.- Me pregunta, acercándome una servilleta y a medio reír ¬¬ Malvado.

No respondo, la verdad es que... ¡Estoy atorado!

_*Cof cof *_

Gon me da palmaditas en la espalda. El aire vuelve a mí... ¡gracias! Me siento correctamente en la silla, ya que mecánicamente mi cuerpo se ha movido de ella al toser.

- Y bueno... ¿En quien piensas?.- Gon sonríe ya sentado frente a mí. Bendita curiosidad de Gon.

Piensa Killua... piensa. ¡Vamos! Una buena excusa... ¿Excusa para que? 

Tonto¬¬ después haces tus cuestionamientos.

- Eeeeeh... Eeerrr... Yoo... estaba hablando de… de… ¡El pastel!.- Que mentira más tonta. -_-UUU

- Ooooooooooohhh!! ¿En serio?.- Miro a Gon convencido. A veces su ingenuidad es un punto a favor. 

- Eeeeeh sí.

- Pero Killua. Si tienes todo tu pastel ahí.- El chico me apunta mi pastel. ¡Es cierto! Aún no me lo termino.

- Bueno... es que. ¡Quiero otro! Y no podía aguantarme las ganas para ordenar el siguiente.- Explico, riendo nerviosamente. 

¬¬ Bien Killua, ahora tendrás que pedir otro más. Llamo nuevamente a la camarera librándome por un momento de la vista de Gon, es la misma que me atendió antes. 

- Otro pastel por favor.- n_nUUU 

Me mira sorprendida. Luego al pastel... obviamente cree que soy un bicho raro [Y lo soy... o.ó pero no me pongo en evidencia. Solo... algunas veces]. No cualquiera se come tres Pasteles de Chocolate extra grande. 

- Por favor.- Le digo en una suplica. Gon me mira algo confundido. Yo nunca suplico. 

Recuerdo algo... ¡Es cierto! Aún no he molestado a Gon por lo de anoche. Es buen momento. Excusa perfecta para salvarme de esas preguntas molestas que me hará.

- Y... ¿Gon?

El Pelinegro me mira. Sin sospechar nada... pobre. Atente a las consecuencias de ser mi amigo. :p

- ¿Cómo esta la resaca?.- Interrogo con mi típica sonrisa burlona y una expresión facial con toda la mala intención del mundo. 

¡Ja ja ja! Gon se ha puesto pálido. Creo que la pregunta lo avergonzó. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Es tan divertido verlo así. Me encanta divertirme a costa de él. 

- Eeeeeh... bien.- El chico solo se limita a mirar hacía los lados. Como pidiendo auxilio a las mesas contiguas. 

_*Cat-face *_

- Claro!! Con tal borrachera... yo creo que todos tus músculos deben estar aún dormidos. ¡Gon despierta!.- Digo, pegándole en la frente como siempre lo hago, pese a que esta despierto.- ¡Jajajaja! Te hubieses visto... fue muy divertido. Eres un torpe.__

Me rió a mares, provocando que Gon se hunda en el asiento. Todos nos miran.

- Killua... por favor.- Me mira suplicante.__

Me detengo. ¡¿Por qué esa cara?! ¡Odio esa cara! Siempre logra que haga lo que quiere con esa cara. Lo miro de reojo. ¡Maldición!

- Esta bien.- Tomo un sorbo de lo restante del vaso con leche. Ahora serio.__

Gon se sienta correctamente en el asiento. A la vez que una mano pasa tras mi hombro, dejando a nuestra merced la otra "Torta de Chocolate extra Grande" ¡Ooooh Dios! Nunca le digo "no" a un postre... pero esto es demasiado. Miro las proporciones mayores de la golosina. Por primera vez... sin mucho entusiasmo. 

- ¿No comerás?.- Me pregunta Gon, apuntando al postre.__

- Si quieres lo compartimos.- Gon me lanza una mirada extraña. Totalmente sorprendido.__

- ¿Killua? ¿Estás bien? O.o Normalmente nunca me das de tus postres.__

Es cierto. Mis postres son míos y únicamente míos. ¡¡Pero esta vez no puedo!!

- Como se te ocurre Killua... yo jamás te privaría de saborear tus golosinas. Te conozco demasiado bien como para no saber que las amas.- sonríe, negando con la cabeza. __

¡No por favor! A buena hora Gon recuerda eso. En otra ocasión, este pastel ya no estaría si yo le hubiese propuesto esto. 

- No Gon... yo...__

Me detiene, haciendo un gesto negativo con los brazos. 

- No te preocupes. Yo iré a pedir algo a... __

Una sombra ágil pasa frente a mis ojos, perdiendo por completo la figura de Gon de un segundo a otro. Me paro de la silla sobresaltado, observando a mí alrededor en busca de Gon. ¿Dónde esta? 

Un leve quejido se escucha al lado de donde se encontraba el moreno. Bajo mi vista hasta el lugar. Encontrándome con una visión algo... ¿Comprometedora? O.ó y para nada agradable.

*_Venita *_

- ¡Auch!.- El suave gemido llega a mis oídos. Agudizando mi vista y convenciéndome de que una mujer ha caído sobre Gon, ahora inconsciente.

El moreno abre los ojos. Mientras un bicho raro me recorre las tripas. La chica no mueve ningún músculo pese a ya estar despierta, solo diviso la cercanía de sus caras. Mientras la intrusa ve con atención el rostro de Gon... aún demasiado aturdido para notar algo. 

- Eeeeh... Gon. ¿Estas bien?.- Le digo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sin acercarme aún a la escena demasiado irritante para mí.

Gon finalmente mueve los labios. Pronunciando algo similar al "Auch" 

- Ayayayayyy... ¿Qué sucedió?.- Pregunta, sin darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Se pasa ambas manos por la frente, limpiándose una pequeña herida con sangre.- ¿Killua? ¿Dónde estas?

Me acerco, observando con molestia a la muchacha, todavía muy absorbida en el rostro de Gon. 

- ¡Oye!.- Le digo hincándome al lado de los cuerpos alicaídos.- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que te pongas de pie?

La muchacha me mira, a la vez que mis ojos demuestran desazón. Se para sin decir nada. Tomo a Gon, sentándolo en la silla más cercana, a lo lejos escucho a la servidumbre del Hotel, cuchicheando entre ellos. ¿Buena atención no? Si seguro... 

- ¿Gon?.- El pelinegro me mira, con aturdimiento en su cara.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sss---siii... solo un pequeño dolor en la cabeza.- Me dice, apuntando la frente. Lugar donde la sangre aflora, manchando un poco el rostro de Gon. 

- Tienes una herida.- Miró el sector afectado.- Creo que es mejor que lleve a curar eso. 

Gon asiente, pero una mano interviene entre ambos. Miro la dirección de la impertinencia, topándome con los ojos de la extraña joven, que no ha dicho nada. Hasta ahora. 

Contempla a Gon con interés. Su labio tirita extrañamente ¿Por qué? 

Mueve la boca, liberando las palabras retenidas. Supongo que deben ser las disculpas... es lo mínimo.  

- ¿Qui---ieres... una cita?

- ¿QUÉ----------------------------------É?

Gritamos ambos demasiado sorprendidos y con la boca desencajada. 

El bicho en mi estomago se hace más fuerte. Ahora me gustaría estar arrepentido de mi decisión de no matar más.

- La situación lo ameritaría.   

Pienso, en tanto solo miró a Gon, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión torcida. __

_¿Celos? _Me pregunto con temor a estar en lo correcto. A la vez que siento aflorar dentro de mí sentimientos que nunca pensé tener. 

_Esto se me ha escapado de las manos. _

_Continuará... _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Juuuuuuuu!! (q fue eso? o.0) Lissstooooo!! Termine el cap... auch, mi pobre espalda. X_x ¿Me demore mucho cierto? u_u Sorry... es que he estado pasando por un estado deplorable, escribía como 5 líneas por día... de verdad que fue tarea difícil. Solo espero que les guste...

Cambiando de tema... ¿Les gusto el beso? :p Jejejeje... hace tiempo que tenía ganas de que pasara algo así, y la verdad... las ganas me lo ganaron. :3 Jejejejej... no son lindos? Demasiado diría yo. Es que son... son... tan ellos.  Y... ¿La chica nueva? Ustedes creen que causara estragos en nuestra pareja yaoi favorita?? Bueno... si quieren saber, lean el prox. Cap. Muahahahahahahaahah :p

**_Agradecimientos:_**

****

**_Nat_chan07: _**_Jajajajaja sip... lo que hace la borrachera. El pobre Gon tuvo que aprender por experiencia propia. :p Muchas gracias por el review!!! Ojala que te guste el chapie. _

**_+Faye+: _**_Que buena!!! ¿Una corte? Que horrible... nunca había estado condenada a algo. Jajajajajajaj! Me encanto tu review. Muy creativo. Sip... Gon siempre será un pequeñín... muy lindo por cierto *-*. Pero hasta los más chiquitos tienen que crecer en algún momento. Sorry por dejarlo hasta la parte buena(si se le puede decir así -_-) pero es que esa es la idea no? Ap.. sip, seguí el fic... por mi bien xD. Jajajaj. Gracias por tu review. Disfruta el chapie. _

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Mi fiel amiga del MSN. Sin ti no sé que haría... me dices la verdad cuando críticas mis fics, eres inflexible, pero sincera... eso esta bien. Gracias a tus consejos he podido mejorar algunas cosillas. n_n . Te agradezco de todo corazón tu ayuda. De verdad... mucha gracias por todo :D_

**_Naruki: _**_¿Soy mala? O.0 Tonces ahora seré Malísima... Jajajaja no me mates por lo de que Gon es sonámbulo, se me ocurrió de pronto. XD Sorry si me he demorado mucho u_u estoy trabajando a lo que mi imaginación me permite. Tú sabes... problemas con la creatividad y los bloqueos. . horrible. Gracias por la comprensión y por el review. n_n_

**_Gael: _**_n_nUU sip... lo hice de nuevo. Lo corte en lo mejor. Jijijiji... pero es que esa es la idea. Jejejej yo tb. Estoy esperando que se me ocurra algo interesante -_- Maldita imaginación!!! *Ahem * Bueno, gracias por tu review!!! _

**_Kitty-N2: _**_Jujuju... gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno. Me subes mucho el animo al decir... o escribir eso. Gracias... yo tb. Quiero que mi cabecita se ilumine con más frecuencia... sería genial!! :D Gracias por el review!!! :3_

**_Kilaki: _**_Gracias!!! que bueno que pienses que el cap. me quedo genial... n_n sip... aunque no lo creas. Goncito coqueteando con chicas. Ya ves en este cap. lo que pasa? Jajajaja Killua esta celoso *-* Todos queremos que Gon y Killua sean de nosotras. Bueno... por lo menos ellos viven siempre en mi mente :D eeeeehhh!!! OOOOHHH! Gracias por pensar que soy genial... es todo un halago. Gracias por el review!!!_

Termine!!!! Gracias a todos... por leer y dejar review. 

Nos vemos hasta la prox. Y no olviden:

Reviews pleaseee!!! 

****

**_Chibi-poio ::La obsesionada con Killua-chan _***¬***_:: _**


	5. Incontrolable

Sorry si no me han visto por aquí, es que me habían cortado el internet y estaba completamente desinformada... es atroz que te pase eso. Pero la cosa es que volvi... y feliz ahora por que estoy actualizando después de tanto tiempo. Por lo mismo, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta charla... vamos directamente al grano. (desde cuando soy así o.o)

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de HXH me pertenece, sino que al afortunado de Yoshihiro Togashi, aunque en mis sueños no es así... jajajajajajajajajajaja.... ¡¿QUÉ o.ó?! Son mis sueños y puede suceder lo que yo quiera... _

Los dejo ahora con el siguiente cap... disfrútenlo y dejen review ;) 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Cuarto Capítulo: _**_Incontrolable _

Continué corriendo, pese a sentir los llamados de Gon desde el umbral de la puerta. Estoy enfadado... ¡Maldita mocosa! Acelero el paso... mucho más que anteriormente, ahora la voz de Gon se escucha a lo lejos como si una pared enorme nos separara a la vez que mi corazón da un vuelco por décima vez en el día. Quizás son mis oídos los que instintivamente, como una forma de protección no me permiten seguir oyéndolo. Mejor... si lo tuviese enfrente, le diría un par de cosas... traidor. ¿Cómo se atrevió? No quiero parecer victima... por que no lo soy. Entonces... ¿Por qué actuó como una? ¿Humillado?... puede ser. 

Simple: Me siento completa y frustradamente traicionado por mi mejor amigo. ¿No se supone que estamos aquí para buscar a Gin? Parece ser que con el solo movimiento de la mini falda de esa chiquilla se le ha olvidado todo. 

De un portazo abro la puerta de mi habitación. Ya se me ha hecho una costumbre que me pase algo antes de entrar... un algo como lo del beso, un algo como lo de la fiesta... un algo como la cita de Gon con esa mocosa. 

Se me retuercen las tripas de solo recordar lo que paso y aún ahora... recostado, con los ojos bien cerrados, como si eso fuese a expulsar mi fastidio el aturdimiento vuelve a mí, como síntomas de una enfermedad llamada Gon, si es que se le puede decir así a nuestra amistad. La verdad... ya he entrado en duda de muchas cosas. 

Con un suspiro largo abro los ojos, divisando el sol por entre las cortinas cerradas. Inhalo el aire flotante a mí alrededor, a la vez que me paro, dispuesto a abrir esas malditas cortinas. 

Así como lo he pensado, abro los pedazos de tela, brindándome una visión clara de la ciudad alzándose frente a mí, deben ser como las 4:00 de la tarde, el sol se eleva por encima de las cabezas... de seguro, esa chica y Gon deben estar divirtiéndose. A fin de cuentas soy yo quien sobraba... como dicen: _Dos son compañía y tres son multitud_. Debía aceptarlo... él era el tercero en esta situación.

Y eso es lo que más me molesta... Gon había preferido a esa arrastrada... antes que a mí. Si eso no era traición... no sé que es. Compasión... amabilidad. Al diablo con todas esas palabras bonitas. Eran las hormonas... después de todo Gon es hombre. 

Llevo mi mano frente a mis ojos, tapando el sol que llega a mi retina. Con algo de lentitud me siento en una silla cercana, permitiendo que mi cabeza recaiga en el respaldo de la silla mientras me tambaleo peligrosamente en ella, tratando de evocar mis pensamientos en otra cosa que no sea Gon. 

¿Error? 

Nunca quise discutir con él... fue solo algo que sucedió sin siquiera quererlo. Aunque... la chiquilla esta, se veía bastante feliz... ¿No es obvio? Va tras de Gon... ¿Y yo? aquí sentado, tratando de imponerme pensamientos inútiles y  recordando lo que paso... 

****Flash Back****

- Y entonces... ¿Cómo es que te llamas?.- Observo que Gon pregunta, a la vez que la chica le guiña un ojo con toda picardía y meneando coquetamente su cabellera anaranjada, que no rebasaba sus hombros al descubierto. 

_Mi estado: Solo molesto... ¿nada serio? Controlable.  _

La chica tose levemente, acercando su mano a la de Gon puesta en la mesa. Veo cogerla con toda naturalidad... como si ella y él fuesen... 

- Kazumi... – Su voz suena como un ronroneo, en efecto, acerca sus labios a los oídos de Gon, susurrándole quien sabe que cosa. A la vez que sonríe traviesamente ya cercana a las mejillas de un sonrojado pelinegro. 

_Mi Estado: ¿Yo? ¿Molesto?... claro que no. ¿Furioso? ¡Oooh sí!_

Gon emite un pequeño carraspeo, sin embargo, no quita su mano de la otra que lo mantiene aprisionado como si en eso se le fuese el alma. 

- Srta. Kazumi. ¿Qué es lo que la trae hacia este país? ¿Asuntos importantes?.- La mano libre de Gon se dirige a la taza de café, puesta frente a él. 

- Primero: No me digas Srta. Tú y yo tenemos la misma edad. Aquí entre nos,   debemos tratarnos con familiaridad. ¿No te parece mejor?.- Venita de Killua.- Segundo: Pues, no estoy en nada. Simplemente tenía deseos de conocer esta ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo. Alguien me dijo que era un excelente lugar para descansar y... conocer gente nueva. ¿Quién sabe? Puede ser que aquí encuentre a mi media naranja.- Las palabras salían suavemente de su boca pintada color rosado pálido. Que apuntaban, al igual que sus ojos, al rostro de Gon, que obviamente, no capto la indirecta. 

¿Es que acaso yo no existo? Parece ser que ya nadie recuerda que yo también me encuentro sentado, aquí, donde ellos entablan conversación tan dulcemente. ¡Que asco! 

¡Que bodrio...! Y eso es poco decir...

_Mi Estado: Matar es malo... matar es malo... matar es malo... _

- Gon... no me cambies el tema, lo que respecta a mi no es nada importante, creo que es más interesante conocerte a ti... además... yo te había preguntado algo y tú aún no me lo has respondido. ¿Acaso me dejarás con las palabras en la boca?.- Estoy sentado, mirando hacía otro lado que no sea el de ELLOS, aún así, por el rabillo del ojo, observo formarse un puchero en labios de la extraña acosadora. 

- ¿Uh?... ¿Algo?.- No se necesita ser un experto en el ámbito amoroso para captar las insinuaciones de la pelirroja. No obstante las cejas de Gon se arquean por sobre sus ojos extrañados. Siempre tan ingenuo. 

- Así es... ya sabes... Yo te pregunte si querías tener una cita conmigo y tú ni siquiera has tocado el tema.

Sin poder evitarlo, presiento tiritar mis manos que oprimen de sobremanera el vaso con leche que he pedido, un sonido de crujido me llega a los oídos, avisando que el vaso [De vidrio por cierto] a comenzado a resquebrajarse. Un resto de vidrio se ha incrustado en mi dedo, aún así, no le presto mucha atención. Ni siquiera ahora, que la sangre gotea por mi mano. Todos los sentidos puestos en la conversación de Gon y la tal... Kazumi. Esperando... [por que sé que será así] la negativa de Gon. ¿Qué se cree esta chica? ¿Qué Gon es fácil? 

- Aaah eso... no creo que sea nada malo.- Caída de Killua.- Creo que si podríamos salir un momento ¿No te parece Killua?...- Silencio.- ¿Killua...? 

No escuchará mi respuesta. Por qué ya no me hallo ahí. De hecho, camino con dirección al ascensor y sin sospechar que el pelinegro traicionero me sigue. La sangre cae al piso alfombrado, manchando el limpio color pastel con el fuerte del carmín.  

- K--- Killua... ¿Qué sucede? Tu mano... - Me dice, ya cercanos a la puerta del ascensor. 

- ¡Nada Gon! ¡Absolutamente nada!.- Me giro en mis pasos, quedo de frente al chico que anoche me ha besado sin siquiera estar enterado ahora. Sé que luzco enojado, su rostro angustiado me lo dice. Pero también sé que no le importa... por qué no recuerda. No recuerda nada... y claro! Si no es nada importante... ¡Convéncete Killua! Fue solo un desliz... un pequeño margen de error. No puedes culparlo por eso... ¿O si? ¡Maldita muchacha! [No viene al caso, pero tengo que descargarme de alguna forma]

Gon ha bajado la vista, y es ahora cuando más deseo largarme a mi habitación y así lo haré. Pero... algo jala mi camisa. Veo por sobre el hombro que es Gon quien no me permite seguir avanzando. 

- Dime Killua... ¿Paso algo anoche?.- Se ríe extrañamente y tengo que suponer que mis ojos me han delatado, ya que sé que demuestran sorpresa y sin quererlo me siento sonrojar.- Quizás no me creas... ¡Je! Estoy consciente de que estaba muy borracho, pero... algo, algo me dice que existe una cosa muy importante que sucedió.- Ahora me mira, angustiado... pero firme. Como siempre ha de ser él.- Por favor Killua... dime que es eso. ¿Tiene que ver con Gin? Dímelo... como mi amigo que eres. Por favor...

¿Amigo? Si tan solo supieras lo que me pides. No creo que quieras saberlo. Y yo tampoco me creo capaz de decírtelo. 

Corro mi vista y cierro los ojos para relajarme. 

- No fue nada Gon. Te emborrachaste y luego solo te traje al hotel. No hay nada que contar.- Sonrió con amargura en mi interior. No sé si el mentir perfectamente es un don o una maldición para mí... 

- Sé que mientes... 

Con fuerza, me suelto de la mano que ataba mi camisa. 

- ¿Qué sabes? No sabes nada Gon... mejor vete con esa chica. Es muy linda... ¡vamos! Te debe estar esperando. Jamás esperaría tal descortesía de ti... Gon.- Sueno hiriente, pero no puedo detenerme. Así también mis pasos que inmediatamente han tomado fuerza y corren con velocidad hacía mi cuarto... 

Olvida Gon... es mejor. 

**_**Fin del Flash Back**_**

****

Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Estoy pensando seriamente en nombrarme el "Rey de la desgracia" Bueno, no es tanto como para sonar así... pero es solo una forma de decirlo. He estado pensando en otros nombres... ¿uh? Mucho tiempo libre... es una excelente excusa. ¿Te gusta fingir Killua? Pues este es el precio de tu mentira... hundirte inevitablemente en la impotencia... en el suplicio de saber que Gon no esta aquí, contigo. Sino que allá, con ella. 

En una pared, apoyado, me miro en el espejo que engañosamente me muestra un rostro demacrado. ¡Ese no puedo ser yo! 

Killua, tonto... eres tú. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Me llevo una mano al rostro, palpitando mi mejilla enrojecida. Sigo observándome en el espejo y soy testigo de la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¡MALDITO GON! ¡Si claro... si crees que iré tras de ti como esa chica arrastrada! Ni lo creas... tengo dignidad frente a todo. El hecho de que **_te quiera_**... no significa nada. 

Y es aquí donde caigo, y me doy cuenta de mi absoluta ceguedad... en palabras tan simples, pero a la vez tan complicadas para mí. 

Y también es aquí donde tomo mi chamarra, dejo mi dignidad y todos los preámbulos y sin siquiera darme cuenta salgo de la habitación tras de la "feliz pareja" con una misión firme...

Arruinar la cita... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Creo que si esta rama infeliz no estuviera frente a mi cara sería mucho más fácil observar. Siempre y cuando dejen de observarme a mí... ¿Es que nunca han visto a alguien escondido tras de un arbusto? En realidad... no lo creo. 

Si tan solo... estuviese un poco más cerca. Sería más fácil escuchar de lo que hablan. No me considero un metiche... solo un amigo [eso creo] preocupado. 

Hasta ahora solo los he visto conversar y obviamente... a la tal Kazumi no le falta oportunidad de expandir sus encantos. Un movimiento en falso y juro que... nada. Torpe... no harás nada. Solo tratarás de impedir cualquier insinuación de esa arpía. ¿Tan difícil de comprender es?  

Estoy aquí, sentado... en el suelo. Vigilo... vigilo la escena desagradable que esta frente a mí. Se me revuelve el desayuno y las tortas de chocolate extras de solo mirar coquetear a esa tipa arrogante. ¿Y Gon? Nada... una suerte. Aún no entiende las intenciones... ingenuo he de repetirme o simple torpeza de él. Estúpidamente adorable... riendo, sin darse cuenta de nada. Y es también una sonrisa la que se forma en mi rostro... alivio de que Gon no caiga en la trampa de esa víbora.   

Se han levantado de la mesa... lo mejor es seguirlos y no perderles la pista. Cabe la posibilidad de que esta chica utilice un truco sucio. Pero, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que los sigo, mi técnica de esconder mi existencia es demasiado buena como para que alguien la note.

_Detrás de Killua:_

- _¿Qué hará ese muchacho escondido?.- (N/A: Ne? Se supone que nadie puede verlo... :P)_

De un solo impulso me muevo de arbusto en arbusto, creo que el método convencional de esconderme tras algo será mucho mejor. -_- Aunque... acepto que mis piernas han comenzado a acalambrarse. Agachado: ¡Esta posición es incomoda! Ese hormigueo acude al sector tan cansado... y peor aún. Se han quedado quietos. No puedo moverme de este lugar, puede ser que mis brazos, laxos a mis costados me ayuden a sostenerme y librarme del molesto cosquilleo que persiste todavía. Si tan solo pudiera estirar las piernas... 

Levanto el rostro, tratando de olvidar la molestia, sin siquiera saber que lo que estaba a punto de ver sería mucho peor que 1000 calambres. Y abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, para intentar creer que lo que observo no es real... por que estoy seguro de que es mi mente la que juega conmigo. O tal vez no... un sudor frío me recorre el rostro. Similar a aquella vez cuando Gon... ¡olvídalo! Y así lo hago... por que mis sentidos no respondieron a lo que hice. 

Me pare, sin importarme que Gon y Kazumi me vieran, y es el delicioso consuelo a mis piernas que corren en dirección a la pareja... que quiera o no yo. Estaban a punto de besarse... 

Y en mi desconcierto, he olvidado mirar la cara de Gon, sonrojado y mirándome desconcertado. Ya sé por que... porque me he interpuesto en el camino de los labios de Kazumi, dirigidos a los de Gon. Quien abre la boca... entre asustado y apenado. ¡No lo sé! Puesto que estoy consciente [o más bien inconsciente] de que los celos... me cueste aceptarlo, son los responsables de mi acto, causando esta escena: Gon angustiado, Kazumi feliz maliciosamente [lo he notado en sus labios, curvados dichosamente] y yo más furioso que nunca en mi vida [estoy seguro de que en mi rostro no debe haber una mueca precisamente contenta.] Sin embargo el silencio se expande... como si quisiera empeorar la situación. Y con Gon al lado... quien sin darme cuenta me toma la mano, tratando de despertarme del estado de letargo en el que estoy. Siento la calidez de su mano y me sonrojo... lo miró... y es ahora también cuando tomo la pesadez de mis actos. Con solo las palabras del pelinegro...

- Killua.- Me dijo suavemente, pero exigiéndome una respuesta. Pero un brillo extraño he entrevisto en los ojos de Gon... y no puedo evitar confundirlos con dicha, pese a saber... o más bien _creer _que no es así.  

Con mis mejillas rojas de la impresión, siento el corazón latir potentemente. Y ahí estaba... Gon demandando la respuesta. Sin saber o entender que eso podría ser él termino de nuestra amistad por que... _Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo. _

**_Continuará..._**

****

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yaaaaaaaa!!! Tan tan tannnnn... termine este cap. Aich... no sé, al principio me gustaba, pero ahora como que lo encuentro malito. Pos será... por que estoy pasando por un estupido bloqueo de ideas. Sepan comprenderme. Por favor...

**_Agradecimientos:_**

****

**_+Faye+: _**_A mi también me parecio tan tierno Killuita, mi lechecita esta a medio toma... ¿suena lindo no? Y más si viene de nuestro querido Killua... *Chibi con baba * Eeeh... jejejeje n_nUUU Yo tb. He escuchado eso de que los sonámbulos hacen lo que sienten... por eso es que puse esa parte :P ya llegará la parte buena... es que estoy pasando por bloqueo y hace poco me pusieron internet de nuevo... sorry u_u tratare de actualizar pronto... gracias por el review!!!!!_

**_Angy: _**_Gracias... gracias por decir que mi fic es genial... me alegra mucho que ten guste. Ayyyy!! Q alivio... estaba nerviosa. Pensé que no te había gustado. Es que yo y mi "súper" – notar tono irónico- autoestima no me permiten estar contenta con mi trabajo. Pero bueno... gracias por leer y dejar review!!!_

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Amigui!!! Sabes? Me habían cortado el internet... por eso no había estado por aquí. Y por cierto... ¬¬ lo primero que hice fue entrar a ff.net para ver si habías actualizado alguno de tus fics... ya po' loquilla!! Queremos leer tus geniales historias!!! Gracias por ayudarme, a mi tb. Me hace feliz serte de utilidad... Gracias por el review!!!! Aunque me odiarás por que interpuse a esta arrastrada entre Killuita y Goncito. _

**_Kilaki: _**_Que va! Gracias... no sé si es para tanto eso de "Chibi-poio cada día mejor" pero te aseguro que e hace sentir bien conmigo misma. Sip... la resbalosa esa es tan pesada, si hasta a mi me cae mal... por que tengo una mente tan malévola y la meto en el fic?. __o.o uh? __Obvio… por que eso hace que nuestros Killuita y Goncito sean más sinceros. O por lo menos lo serán... *Chibi se tapa la boca * no debí decir eso!!! .  Weno, te agradezco que te guste tanto mi fic... es todo un halago eso. Así que un sé... Gracias por el review!!!!_

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_Noooo!! __No quiero morir tan joven... aún tengo que seguir soñando con mi profe de lenguaje(*suspiro * aayyy es tan lindo... claro! No tanto como Killua!) Odiarás más a la tipa esa... ahora hay el medio embrollo por culpa de ella. No me puedes matar por que o si no, no sabrás como termina el fic... aunque le queda pa' rato creo yo. ¿Te gusto el beso? Sip... a mi tb. n_n *-* Solo espero que te guste el cap. Gracias por tu review!!!_

**_Naruki: _**_Buuuuu T____T eso de los virus infelices es muy fome... pucha que lata! Ojala que puedas matar a esas cosas que dañan a nuestros computadorcitos *Chibi abraza a su computador * Mi hijo!!!! *Ahem * Me fui por las ramas... Me quedo bien? Vale!!! Gracias por tu review!! y... suerte con tu compu. _

**_Aset Kaiba: _**_Sip... ta chistoso el fic!!! n_n Y pobre de Killua... es cierto que todo le pasa a él... poblechito mi niño. Pero de todas formas es parte del fic... así que todo esta planeado. Wuuaaa si claro... ni siquiera yo sé que voy a hacer en el prox. Cap.  xD A mi tb. me encantan los fics en primera persona... *Suspiro * Aaah Killua!!! *-* *Chibi no se encuentras ahora, anda en alguna parte pensando en Killua... si quieres dejarle un recado espere el tono. Gracias por su review... piiiiiii *_

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_Je!! De nuevo... siii ya actualice, es q no tenia internet... sorry -_- ... pero tienes q entender que también tengo que ir al cole . y la prox. Semana comienzo con el preuniversitario... que nervio. Trataré e actualizar... Gracias por tu review... de nuevo n_nUUUU_

**_Karlita-chan: _**_Amigui!!!!!!!! ;_; Siiii... pobre de mi, no me había visto por msn por que no tenía internet. Compadézcanse de mi... a nadie le doy estar 2 meses sin conexión. T__T. Y no eres preocupona.. a mi tb. me pasa eso... Un sé, gracias por todo, me subes mucho el ánimo. Sé que puedo contar en cualquier cosa contigo... y cuando me compre los ovas de HXH te aviso... Jajajaja no tengo impresión de que eres pervertida... bueno, solo a veces _

_n_nUU pero que más da?? Solo espero que te guste este cap. es realmente una dicha para mi que así sea... nos vemos en el msn (ahora q tengo internet) Chaus y gracias por el review!!_

Listop!! Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir... creo que iré a dormir, es tarde... y ya estoy babeando el teclado (estaba soñando con Killua) Solo les pido una última cosa:

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

 Que rogona... pero no importa. 

Les deseo lo mejor... y buenas noches n_n -_-zZzZZzZzZzZZzzZzZzZ

Chibi-poio... [ Obsesionada con Killuita... un nuevo diminutivo ] 

****

****


	6. Junto a Ti

_Holaaa!!! Disculpen si no había podido actualizar... es que tengo un bloqueo de los peores... T.T así que, no creo que este chapie haya quedado como esperaba y como esperaban. Además, he de informarles que tengo un estrés prematuro (contando q tan solo tengo 15 años ¬¬) y a causa de eso he estado muy mal; tanto física como psicológicamente. En pocas palabras: Tengo un bajón. _

_Estoy tratando de salir de ello. Pido tiempo y comprensión... por fis. Es que estos del colegio... ya me tienen hasta el cuello de tareas. Realmente esta vez se están pasando... terminare sin defensas si sigo así. (explícitamente lo que dijo mi doctor Xddd)_

_Espero poder mejorarme y por lo tanto hacer capítulos más merecedores de su atención. Disculpen cualquier momento de aburrimiento que se les dé con el chapie... de todas formas, fue hecho con la mejor intención y todas las ganas que pude reunir nn Escribir es lo único que me salva de la tortuosa rutina... _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de HXH me pertenece... aunque... bah! nada... algún día serán míos. Añadir la risita malévola xDDD_

_Ahora sip el fic... muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos al final del cap. y... _

**_Reviews please!!!!!_**

****

---------------------------------------

****

**_Quinto capítulo: _**_Junto a ti _

Tenía que admitirlo. La mano ya comenzaba a estar acalambrada y se sentía realmente incómodo. Quizás... si Killua no hubiese actuada tan extraño ahora no se sentiría tan deplorable. Lucía muy enojado. ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Se sintió con el pecho oprimido y el corazón palpitándole fuerte. No le gustaba estar enojado con Killua... nunca. Era su mejor amigo, su apoyo, el único que había estado con él en todas las circunstancias [No era que Kurapica y Leorio no... pero, no los veía desde hace mucho tiempo] Realmente lo quería demasiado como para no sentirse preocupado... ¡no! Movió la cabeza, reprochándose. Apenas llegase al hotel iría por Killua y hablaría con él... necesitaba conversar... tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

El rostro de Gon se suavizó momentáneamente, mientras un toque carmín le acudía al rostro infantil. Los ojos, brillando casi con exaltación. Algo pasaba por su mente.

Llevo, temblorosas, su mano libre al pecho adolorido. Este dolor... ya desde hace mucho que lo tenía. Como un extraño presentimiento. Desde aquella vez... en el bar. Esa noche.

La mano, atada a la suya; le devolvió un apretón cariñoso.

- Ea! Goncito... te ves preocupado. ¿Te sucede algo?.- Kazumi le miraba atenta, llevando una de sus manos al mentón del chico.- Has estado muy callado todo el tiempo...

El pelinegro, aún algo semidormido negó con la cabeza inútilmente. Su rostro no estaba exactamente alegre. Pese a esto, le regalo una sonrisa encantadora... no era justo que preocupase a la Señorita Kazumi con sus problemas.

- No pasa nada... tranquila.- Dijo, tratando de esbozar una mejor sonrisa.

La pelirroja saco su mano del mentón de Gon. Camino unos ligeros pasos, haciendo ese sonido tan peculiar con sus tacones negros y sintiendo el aire silbarle al oído.

- Estas muy demacrado... ¡Vamos! Cambia esa carita... por mí- Se dio vuelta, acercándose al más pequeño.- Mira... allá hay una gelatería. Me han dicho que hay helados muy ricos... ¿Te gustaría comer algunos?

Por un momento se había sentido aliviado de que al fin la Srta. Kazumi le hubiese soltado la mano, cuando sin siquiera notarlo, se vio nuevamente encerrado, posesivamente por los brazos de la chica. ¿Pero que le sucedía?

- Bueno... –Dijo escasamente. El cuerpo de la muchacha estaba demasiado cerca, casi no le permitía respirar y el razonamiento se le hacia aún más escaso que otras veces.

Se sentaron en una mesilla vacía cuando un mesero se les acerco, ofreciéndoles una pancarta pequeña con los postres del día.

- ¿Qué desearán?.- Pregunto. Sacando mecánicamente el lápiz puesto tras de su oreja izquierda y predispuesto para escribir en la libreta.

Gon ojeo los postres. Habían demasiados como para elegir... le mareaba ver tantas cosas nuevas. Normalmente se conformaba con un raspado simple. Simple... así era él. Entonces... ¿Qué hacía en una gelatería tan costosa? Miró los precios, a la vez que el bolsillo le dolía un poco. Mito-san siempre le habían enseñado a no malgastar el dinero. Una voz lo llamo, sobresaltándolo un poco.

- Señor... Señor. ¿Qué ordenará?.- La voz ya gruñona del mesero demostraba que estaba pensando en cosas inútiles.

- ¡Jejeje! Disculpe... creo que solo quiero un helado de chocolate.

- ¡Vamos Gon! Elige otra cosa... yo pagare todo. A fin y al cabo, yo fui quien te invitó a esta cita.- Esbozo melosamente.

¿Cita? ¿Esto era una cita? No era el más sabido en esas cosas, pero... lo suficiente como para entender las palabras de Kazumi.

- ¿Una cita?.- Pregunto algo sonrojado,

- Gon... tienes una memoria atroz. Recuerda que eso fue lo primero que te dije.- La chica, tomando una vaso de agua, movió coquetamente sus labios.

La cabeza se curvó un poco en señal de decepción. Era cierto... ahora que lo recordaba estaba en una cita.

Observo el helado, riéndose de él [literalmente]. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! Los helados no hablan... menos cuando uno esta tan aburrido. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí sentados.

Tantas cosas que hacer... debía buscar a Gin y perdía el tiempo de esa forma. Jugaba afanosamente con la cuchara, que inmóvil se movía de aquí a allá dentro del vaso. De trasfondo, escuchaba la escandalosa voz de Kazumi, hablándole de no sé que cosas... ya desde hace mucho tiempo que la había dejado de escuchar. No era que no fuese un caballero... pero, esto ya lo sacaba de quicio.

Suspiro aliviado, cuando la chica le invitó a ponerse de pie y seguir su paseo. Sorpresivamente Kazumi esta vez no le tomo la mano; eso estaba bien, contando que la vez anterior su mano casi sufría un coma por falta de oxígeno a ella. Se la miró (la mano nnUU) para cerciorarse de que estuviese "bien"; cuando nuevamente se percato de esa excesiva y ya molesta cercanía por parte de la chica.

Y ahí, con el mentón en manos de ella. No supuso, solo le miró; sin entender. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Los ojos le miraban con un sentimiento que Gon no pudo descifrar, desconocido para él... Cerró los ojos. Se sentía confundido, temeroso... cometer algo que no debía. Pero en ese momento, nada acudió a su llamado de auxilio. Ni sus piernas, ni sus brazos... y mucho menos su mente; que aturdida, con los más extraños pensamientos, se revolvía con memorias antiguas abalanzándose en su contra:

Esas, de la noche. En el bar... el hotel... ¡Killua!

¡Ahora lo recordaba todo! ¡La coherencia!

Y como un golpe eléctrico recordó bombardeándole las entrañas... por sobre todo. El beso... Killua y él...

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Solo cuando sintió oportunamente una mano separándolo de la chica. Atónito observo que era él... Killua. Enojado... corrección: Enfurecido.

La angustia lo invadió. ¡Killua no! Pero... ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Su mente, lentamente se desperezó.

No supo él por que. Pero tomo al chico del brazo y le convido un poco más allá de donde estaban. Con la vista puesta en sus ojos; le dieron ganas de flaquear en su intento, pero no lo hizo, ahora estaba más decidido que nunca. Killua debía saberlo, sus sentimientos...

Sin embargo, su boca habló por él... y dejo escapar el sonido tenue, pero reclamante.  

- Killua...

------------------------------------------

Gon yo... me gustaría decir tantas cosas. Explayarme hablando de ti y lo maravilloso que eres. Lo feliz que me has hecho... porque me has salvado. Soy realmente afortunado.

Sería estupendo poder decirlo. Pero sé que no puedo. Es miedo lo que me envuelve... ese manto del que hace tanto tiempo huyó y del que tú tantas veces me has ayudado a salir. Creo que ese optimismo fue una de las cosas que hicieron que me enamorará de ti. Por lo mismo, temo perderte... de que se me arrebate lo que más quiero en todo el mundo. Eso eres tú Gon... mi mayor tesoro. Y no renunciaré a él... ¡No me importa si es un capricho o no! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de siempre temer a lo que pueda hacer! Quiero vivir junto a ti... sin ningún reparo. Por favor... Gon permítemelo.

Me miró las manos, algo aturdido. Gon me observa, aún demandante.

- Killua... ¿Qué sucede?.- Le escucho decir con su tono preocupado.

No he querido siquiera mirarle. En el caso de que lo haga podría... yo...

- Nada Gon... ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?.- Digo. Como aquella noche, miró mis dedos juguetear entre ellos. A la vez que el moreno mira extrañado ese movimiento ondulatorio.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Le preguntó. No ha dicho nada... se ha confinado a observar mis dedos nerviosos.

- Ese movimiento... Killua... esa noche. Yo... lo recuerdo...

Un palpitazo fuerte amenazó con darme un ataque ahí mismo. Cuando mis piernas quisieron pararse y salir escapando.

No lo hice.

Estático como piedra. Mi cara acalorada... Gon recuerda... el beso.

Le devolví la mirada; con pavor reflejado en mis pupilas. Esta vez no he podido calmar mis emociones.

- Gon yo... nunca quise...

Las palabras, atoradas en mi garganta. Queriendo salir como nunca antes. Esas... me impidieron; me forzaron a no continuar. Tome las mejillas calientes de Gon entre mis palmas, las acaricie, queriendo dejarme llevar. Tomarlo de la cintura... acercarlo a mi... besar esos tentadores labios, que entreabiertos, con suspiros...

- Gon... Disculpa.- Fue lo único que dije, rompiendo la imagen mental y antes de salir del lugar.

Pase al lado de la arrastrada esa. Mirando maliciosa y maquiavélicamente la escena. Le dirigí ojos de furia, odio... ella. ¡Lo había complicado todo! Me aguante como pude esas ganas de retorcerle el cuerpo... borrarla. Ver morir esa sonrisa... Sé que esta mal.

Todo sea por el bien de Gon... pero, ahora que él sabe que...

¡No tengo otra opción! Debo marcharme... nunca más saber de él.

Será la única solución...

------------------------------------------

¡Estúpida Maleta! ¿Por qué no te cierras?

Tonto... ¿No ves que esta sobrecargada por ropa? No puede llenarse; explotará si la fuerzas demasiado, quizás si acomodo esto aquí, y esta chaqueta por allá podría... ¡NO!

Vi toda mi ropa caer al piso, a la vez que la endemoniada maleta se abría completamente casi con sorna.

¿Es que acaso podía estar peor?

Cuando me di cuenta de que no encontraba mi licencia de cazador, que quizás había volado [luego de la gran explosión de la maleta] a cualquier parte de habitación me respondí con ironía.

- Si Killua... pueden estar _mucho _peor... así que prepárate.- Entorne los ojos de manera disgustada.

Parece que mi humor negro nunca puede faltar. Ya es parte de mí... como también lo es Gon. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cuesta dejar de lado algo que significa tanto para cada uno... sé, instintivamente que ese vacío que Gon dejará en mi jamás desaparecerá; por el simple hecho de que él es único.

Me senté en la cama con resignación... y me vi nuevamente en el espejo. Ese soy yo. Las manos bien apretadas, el rostro triste y melancólico. Las cejas curvadas en una expresión fatal y la ropa desparramada por cualquier lugar: Convéncete Killua... eres eso.

Un desastre...

No fuerces a Gon para que te siga en esto... esta vez tú vas solo.

-----------------------------------

- ¡Gon! ¿Qué haces?!!.- La escultural pelirroja se le echaba en el cuello ya morado por tanta fuerza.

Las manos del chico, inútilmente intentaban tranquilizarla.

- Vamos... Kazumi... déjame ir. Esto es algo importante.- Ya su rostro rojo de la impotencia; la furia contenida de no poder hacer nada... de haber hecho sentir mal a Killua... _jamás se lo perdonaría... ¡jamás! _

- Pero Gon... aquí lo único importante somos nosotros.- Repetía la chica, colgándose con más fuerza del cuerpo pequeño del moreno.

Gon detuvo el forcejeo; apretó los puños con fuerza y cerro los párpados. La boca, curvada en una mueca rara de ver en rostro de él... molesto.

- ¿Nosotros?.- Pronunció débilmente.

Y es que por unos instantes costo respirar a su alrededor. Un calor incesante le acudió al cuerpo, obligándola a alejarse tenuemente del torso del chico Freecs. ¿Qué era todo eso? Podría ser que...

- El nosotros no existe.- Sentenció Gon con una crueldad poco común palpitándole en el rostro frustrado. Los ojos cafés, tiernos y alegres; ahora: enojados... hechos un remolino de sensaciones a flor de piel ya demasiado cargadas para solo guardarlas en su interior. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba ir?.- Solo existe el Killua y yo... __

El tono de voz de Gon se acallo; una sonrisa tierna le acudió de inmediato a la encolerizada expresión; manteniéndose con ese carmín. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? 

Ni siquiera los ojos llorosos de Kazumi fueron oponentes para la determinación de Gon. Quien no reparó en dejar plantada y sola a la muchacha...

Escuchaba que ella lo llamaba, pero no le importo... ahora tenía cosas más importantes...

Killua...

----------------------------------

- ¡Vamos Licencia! Yo sé que has caído por aquí... __

En cuatro patas, bajo la cama... debo apresurarme, si no salgo luego de aquí tendré problemas.

Apreté un calcetín puesto en mi mano. No estaba bajo la cama... ¿Dónde estará?

Miré la habitación repetidas veces... en una fracción de segundos observé algo similar a la famosa tarjetita. Corrí velozmente al velador junto a mi cama.

¡Y ahí estaba!

Dentro de un masetero sobre la mesa de noche.

Me decidí a tomarla... cuando mi mano fuera de mi voluntad, en vez de tomar ese plástico resbaladizo; paso de largo. Dos segundos después, reteniendo casi con obsesión la fotografía, que casualmente años atrás nos habíamos tomado... Gon y yo. Aquella vez... cuando estábamos en el Coliseo del Cielo. Éramos solo unos niños... demasiado pequeños para siquiera entender el peso que podría tener nuestra amistad.

La observe por unos segundos, trabado entre dejarlo o llevarla. Sería duro, nunca más podría volver a ver el rostro de Gon. ¿Una foto estaría mal? ¿Sería justo?

Quizás el destino...

- ¡No no no! Killua... deja eso ahí. La conciencia, luego te pesará. Dudaras... ¿Por una foto? __

- _No... pero... ¿Dudarías por el real? _

Eso... yo no. ¿Por qué lo hace?

La foto, tirada fríamente en el piso. Los pasos dirigiéndose a mí... haciendo más pequeña la brecha que nos separa. Lo más probable es que desde que nos conocimos has intentado de hacer más corta esa distancia. Todo esto me hace estremecer. Las ganas de salir corriendo de nuevo. ¿Es necesario que sea así de duró?

- Killua... es hora de conversar.

Me voltee... jamás esperé que llegase este momento. Siempre le temí; pero me preparé, sabía que debía salir de ahí fuese cual fuese el caso. Llegas tú... arruinas todo el plan. ¡Lo funaste todo! Con tan solo tu rostro cansado y ese semblante dulce adornando por tu sonrisa insaciable, tu boca abierta dejando escapar la respiración languidecida. Has corrido... ¿Por qué? ¿Por mí? Tus ojos, brillando de una emoción muy pocas veces vista en tal grado de pureza. Las mejillas teñidas de rojo... gotas de sudor corriendo por tu cara. Deseable...

En mi interior me rió con burla. Killua... tanto tiempo y no entiendes. La respuesta es fácil:

Gon es tu todo... nunca lo dejarás ir. ¡No es justo! Siempre utilizas esa arma secreta.

_Eres endemoniadamente tentador... _

_------------------------------------------_

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ujuuuu!!! Termine el cap.!!! Chibi se seca el sudor de la frente costo mucho y no quedo bueno. Pero por lo menos esta pasable... ¿o no? :s creo que no... uú Bueno, por lo menos hice el intento :p eso es lo que importa... tratare de compensarlo en el prox. Cap. En serio!!!!!

_Ahora con los agradecimientos... _

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Sie!! O.o soy malvada... entiendo que querías saber lo que pasaba xD si ni yo sé como va a terminar todo esto. Y sie!! Tú haces lo mismo Chibi la apunta con el dedo siempre dejas tus fics en la mejor parte!!!!! Pero bueno... esa es la idea. Tienes razón... es lo mejor ver a Killua celoso, pero mejor aún es ver a Killua y Gon juntos - tan lindos mis niños. Hablando de eso... no te he visto en el msn, cuando te vea... te voy a mandar unas fotos geniales de ellos que encontré!!! - ya las verás!! Te van a encantar... Ep sip... Killua aparto a Gon y Kazumi... (bien hecho Killuita!!!) Ya escribi... T.T aunque no pronto. Espero disculpes si el cap. esta enredado o malo... Gracias por tu review loquilla!!! _

**_Kilaki: _**_Eps... si?? En serio piensas eso? o.o Ooooh!!! Gracias... snif, me alegra que te guste tanto... snif ;o; sorry que lloré, es solo que me emocione... snif. Muchas gracias por pensar que esta bueno el fic... ¡tienes razón! Killua tenía que darse cuenta ¬o¬ no por nada escribí como 5 caps. Antes de ese... jajaja xDDD bueno, me voy... Muchas gracias por tu review niña!!! _

**_Angy: _**_oO Uno de tus fics preferidos??... eso es... eso es... ¡¡¡Un honor!!! Gracias gracias ;o; un halago para mi... de verdad. Sie, Goncito se puso demandante... pobre de Killu no? Sentirse tan atrapado por sus sentimientos y el objeto de su afecto... aich!! Eso hasta a mí me pone nerviosa . Ojala q salga todo bien... ya que ni yo sé que pasará :p Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!_

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_o.O en serio me odias? . snif... eso me hace sentir triste... y me matarás??? Nooo!! Soy muy joven para morir!!! XD oye... ¡¡¿¿cómo que weona??!!! Un pok de respeto por favor... o.ó Volviendo al tema... sie!!! Te apoyo!! Hasta a mí me cae mal la tipeja de Kazumi... Dios!! Todo es culpa de mi mente enferma... XDD no en serio!! Trataré de actualizar pronto... de verdad q no estoy bien, please entiéndeme. UU Gracias por tu review!!!_

**_Gael: _**_Tú también me odias?? ¬¬ Dios... pobre de mí xDD no en serio!!! Yo sé q a veces soy un fastidio... disculpa T.T No te pongas rabiosa... bueno, con este cap. quizás te enojes más... aich!!! . no me mates!!!! Bueno, gracias por tu review... y de nuevo: Sorry por ser como soy :p _

**_Faye: _**_Amo tus reviews!!!!! Son geniales!!!Sie... debería ser ilegal sacar internet!!! Estoy contigo hermana!!!! XD Sie, el pobre Killua-chan es un niño con mala suerte, ya verás que este cap. no es la excepción... :p aunque ha sido para mejor, por culpa de la maleta no a logrado irse sin despedirse de Gon - Eso!!! Sie!! A mi tb. me encanto esa parte... Killua aceptando que ama a Goncito!!! Dios!!! Es un sueño!!! - Los amo!!!! Bueno... ahem... me fui por las ramas. Muchas gracias por tu review (tb. gracias por decir q esta bueno el titulo del cap. anterior nn) ¡!!!!!!!!_

**_Lady Yaoi: _**_Noe!!! No te vuelvas loquita... jajaja, bueno... en realidad aki hay muchas loquitas, entre ellas yo, así que... libre expresión de las locas!!!! Yeah!!!!! (que fue eso??? o.o) . me deje llevar... es que la locura corre por mis venas (contando q mi mamá es una histérica ¬¬) ¿me llegará la cuenta de tu psiquiatra??? o.o uno más?? xD Gracias por tu review!!!!!_

**_Karlita-chan: _**_Ta bien amiga mía!!!! Ya me has dicho que te gusta mucho mi fic, y yo te he respondido que gracias, pero que realmente tu fic es el mejor y tu me respondes que es el mío y así nos llevamos por lo menos una hora xD así que relax. Si entiendo a lo que te refieres... (pero de todas maneras tu fic es genial!!!!) Mi lindo Killua... sie, es el bello chico del q estoy enamorada. Mi amor platónico... yo sé que algún día aparecerá alguien q se le parezca (incluso con el pelo platinado Xddd) Noe!! No grites tanto!! No es necesario nnUUU y no!!! no eres la única... ¬¬ me puedes creer que me reí durante 3 años del chiste: "El primo del mora (un compañero que tiene ese apellido) es la frambuesa" Ya somos dos loquillas!!!! Jajajajajajaja... un niño iba caminando y... se cayó!!! Jajajaja. ¬¬ lo ves?? Gracias por tu review!!!! xDDD _

**_Aset Kaiba: _**_Gracias!!! me das muchos ánimos con tu review!!! nn Sie... Killuita ahí declarándosele a Goncito, y el niñito lindo y tierno ni idea... es que recuerda. Goncito es siempre un pequeño nn Pero nuestro pequeño... y Killua, bueno... él será siempre Killua. Nuestro Killua... yeah!!! Y como lo dijeron una vez en un review... Killua es por siempre de Gon (eso si me gustó!!!!) aaah... tan lindos los niños!!! - Sorry por la demora y grax. Por tu review!!!!_

**_Nicoyasha: _**_Waaaaaa!!! Gracias!!! me encanta tu fic de HXH y sé que en la sección de beyblade eres muy reconocida... así que entre nos, es todo un halago que me dejes un review...!!! aich!!! Que emoción Chibi feliz ¿Entiendes lo que siente Killua T.T? snif... y yo pensaba que era la única... snif ;o; lloremos juntas!!!! Malditos hombres¬¬ (se nota q estoy resentida????) Bueno, no todos los hombres son iguales... pero son pocos los q se salvan de entrar en la bolsa o no?? Sie!!! Matemos a la arrastrada!!! (bueno, yo la puedo matar literalmente ya que es un personaje inventado por mí, pero que a todos seguramente nos resulta familiar... ya que es de esas personas q existen en la realidad o.ó y que a uno le cargan .) Yo te apoyo hermana!! Igual que en nuestra súper manifestación... ya ni me acuerdo por q era xDDD Srta. Kazumi!! Esta condenada a ver Barney para toda su vida... de castigo máximo por intervenir en la relación de los preciosos niños Gon y Killua!!! Fon de la cesión Martillazo Se lo merecía¬¬ Chibi observa como la arrastrada ve Barney y le sale espuma de la boca Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!! O.o Bueno me calmo!!! Jajaja no te rías de mi nick!!! XD Aich!! Se me hizo largo... así q ahora recién seré breve: Muchas gracias por tu review!! y es todo un honor!!! nn _

**_Sadame: _**_Necesitas más??? Pues bueno!!! Aki te traigo más... harto tarde, pero la intención es lo que cuenta!! XDD o no??? o.o espero que si... Killuita lindo precioso!! Y Goncito no se queda atrás... pero mejor aún es cuando los dos están juntos... Suspiro Dios!!! Son tan lindos... - Bueno, trataré de actualizar... siempre y cuando mis tareas me lo permitan y tb. mi bloqueo -- Muchas gracias por tu review!!! nn_

_Al fin!!!! Termine!!! Aich... mi espalda... me duele la cabeza, creo q me dio fiebre... lo dejo hasta aquí no más. Es q me estan echando a acostar... I'm going..._

_Besitos para todos y please..._

**_¡¡¡Dejen Review!!!! _**

****

Ahora sip...

_Muchas gracias, besitos y saludos a todos... y por sobre todo: Disfruten el capítulo... nn_

_Con cariño..._

**_Chibi-poio... –Obsesionada con Killuita!!!- _**


	7. Cartas Sobre la Mesa

_YAAAAA!! TAN TAN TAN!! Por fin... ;o; pude escribir el capítulo seis de "Compartiendo el Vivir" Estoy emocionada... snif, realmente hice un esfuerzo de esos grandototes para escribirlo. ¡¡No piensen que voy a abandonar este fic!! Na' si es de KilluxGon ni lok lo dejo!! Además, me llegaron muchos reviews!!! Eeeeeh!! Toy muy feliz... ya, snif... ¡¡voy a llorar!! BUUUAAAA!!_

_Todos: ¬¬ Y ahí va de nuevo..._

_Mi excusa de hoy, del porque actualizo tan tarde es: Salí hace como tres días del colegio, y la verdad, estaba muy sobrecargada de tareas y todo eso... así que, no había tenido mucho tiempo uu. Gomen... Comprensión de que no este muy bueno el capítulo, ya dije, siento que no estoy dando mi 100%. Es que toy estresada, pero toy tratando de dejar eso atrás... tiempo, tiempo xD._

_Lo otro, este fic va dedicado en especial a Minasukita, que fue la que finalmente me convenció de actualizar luego, cuando de pronto me pegue la cachiporreada (jajaja q chistosa la palabra xD) de que ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin escribir (Repito: tiempo... tiempo xD) y también va para los fanáticos de la pareja de GonxKillua (los niños preciosos, hermosos, y todo lo bello que exista n.n) Este cap. es 100% GonxKillua. Así que ya lo he dicho... ¡¡Disfruten!! Y... ¡¡Dejen review!!_

_...................................................................................._

**_Sexto Capítulo: _**_Cartas sobre la mesa_

- Gon yo...

Solo eso... un capricho 

- ¿Killua? Hay algo de lo que debemos conversar.- Su voz sonó al borde del nerviosismo. ¿Podría ser que estuviese tan enfadado o solo molesto por mi presencia? __

Un Capricho... 

- Lo sé.-Respondí. __

_¡Un Capricho!¡Ya deberías entenderlo! _

- Necesito saber lo que sucedió esa noche... y... no estoy hablando exactamente de Gin.- Inició un juego con sus pequeños pies que tocaban el piso alfombrado. __

Me mantuve lejos de él, en el borde de mi cama. Aún el retrato, sombrío, encima de la almohada.

_¡¡Acéptalo!! ¡¡Se trata solo de un capricho!! _

_¡Gon no es un capricho! _

_[Silencio]_

- No hay mucho que decir.- ¿Por qué mi mente recordaba esos ridículos y estúpidos sucesos?__

- Nos besamos... – Lo dijo, así de simple. No había ni rastro de enojo, enfado, o siquiera vergüenza en aquellas palabras. Un semblante apreciablemente tranquilo, hasta maduro... definitivamente más que yo.- Y tú respondiste a ese beso... aún sabiendo que quizás yo estaba dormido. __

- ¿Para que lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?.- Un hilo de cordura o más bien, absurda imprudencia, hizo que después de aquello levantase mi vista, posándola casi descaradamente en la de Gon. Con turbación en la mente por mi propia respuesta. __

Me vi reflejado en él, triste, melancólico y distante. Similar a mi yo de esos años en los que era un asesino.

Jaja... Das pena, no eres capaz de sentir nada por nadie. ¡¡Capricho!! 

_¡¡Es mentira!! _

- Killua... ¿Entonces es cierto?.__

Moví mis hombros, con desagrado. La boca seca, matándome por querer ir a beber un vaso de agua urgentemente.

- S---Si... –Pronuncié de la forma más débil que nunca antes me había oído. __

_¡¡UN CAPRICHO!! ¡¡GON ES UN CAPRICHO PARA TI!!_

_¡¡MENTIRAAA!! Por que... por que yo lo amo. _

- En ese caso... –Lo observé pararse de la silla del extremo opuesto a la cama. Baje aún más la vista; el suave tacto de la cama y el dulce aroma emanado por Gon me volvían vulnerable a cualquier tipo de ataque psicológico. __

Supuse que se marcharía de la habitación con tan solo saber lo sucedido, no pude evitarlo, miles de sentimientos amenazaron con querer salir con la sola idea de que eso sucediera.

Y así fue...

La mano de Gon se deslizó por el picaporte. Lo giró, mientras la tonada fría del abrir de las puertas y el crujir de las maderas ocupó el absoluto silencio del cuarto.

Temí que mis instintos me obligarán a hacer algo que no quería [Bueno, quizás inconscientemente sí]; como tomar del brazo a Gon e impedirle que se fuera, o más radical aún, raptarlo lejos de ahí... lejos de todo aquello que se llamaba civilización. ¡Hey! No sonaba tan absurdo... no ahora que estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

Pero no... me quede sentado. Sin hacer nada... como siempre. Y cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, más que los sonidos de la puerta y los posibles pasos de Gon dirigiéndose a su habitación, fue la misma voz del pelinegro la que me sacaba del ensimismamiento pusilánime en el que me vi envuelto.

- Soy solo un capricho para ti... ¿No es cierto?.- Me dijo, aún con la mano en la puerta y de espaldas a mí. Casi queriendo evadirme.

¡Y ahí estaba! La misma disyuntiva de siempre.

- ¡NO!.- Dejé la cómoda posición de la cama. Mientras me apresuraba a la puerta, sin detenerme a pensar lo que hacía. Por favor... Gon no podía pensar eso. ¡Eso no!.- No digas eso nunca más.- Pronuncie con la voz apagada del temor a verlo partir. Ya nuestros cuerpos estaban cercanos, mientras el dulce aroma que él desprendía se elevaba a niveles exorbitantes dentro de mi cuerpo. Mareándome con su dulce encanto.

- ¿Entonces...? ¿Qué soy para ti?

Suspire con fastidio, no podía estar haciéndome esa pregunta. No ahora por lo menos... ¿Entonces cuando? 

Nunca quizás.

- No... No lo sé.-Mentí. La respuesta para mí era obvia. Pero... ¿Para él también? Estaba la posibilidad [La cual creo más obvia] de que se vaya y me deje... solo.

_Escalofrío. _

Lo escuche reírse por lo bajo taciturnamente, aunque no pude verlo, porque su espalda se interponía entre ambos rostro.

¿Qué había de gracioso en todo esto?

- Yo... –Masculló vacilante. Temeroso... como nunca antes lo había oído. Me sorprendí.- Yo si... yo si sé lo... lo que tú eres para mí.

El corazón se aceleró, después de tanto tiempo... sabría que era para Gon. Pero fuera de eso, y muy dentro de mí... esperaba que la respuesta fuese "algo más que un amigo", Aunque eso fuese completamente imposible.

No solo lo quería... realmente lo deseaba, lo necesitaba a él.

Así como otras reacciones inesperadas de las que últimamente mi razón estaba siendo víctima, tome el brazo de Gon, juraría que emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor por mi tosquedad antes de verme a los ojos; sus ojos, tan profundos... tan transparente... como él.

Mientras un dejó de esperanza se esparcía por todo lo que parecía ser el actual Killua, renovado, con vida...

Todo por una simple respuesta. Extraño.

- ¿Q---Qué soy para ti?.- Pregunté. Con la estridente voz de mi conciencia abandonándome... por fin.

Gon me miró, meditabundo... los últimos rayos de luz entraron entre la espesa negrura del cuarto, haciendo más bella la imagen frente a mí. Su piel levemente morena, aún algo de sudor de la pasada carrera y el brillo especial que despedían los ojos de Gon.

Aún no soltaba su brazo. No quería hacerlo. Ya que eso podría significar un abandono a la respuesta que hace tanto anhelaba.

- La persona que más quiero... Killua... realmente me gustas mucho.

Sin presiones, los segundos fueron lentos, la respiración acompasada y dada a un murmullo silencioso. Gon me miró sonrojado con esa ternura que solo él sabe despedir; yo, todavía acentuando mi rostro perplejo. La verdad, mi cerebro no procesaba bien la información. Podría ser que mis oídos me jugarán una mala pasada...

- K---Killua...

Con eso basto.

Se hizo una brecha imposiblemente estrecha entre ambos.

Sin poder contenerme más... lo abrace.

La cálida respiración, acompasada, suave [y solo en estas circunstancias] nerviosa de Gon se ceñía sobre mi cuello desnudo. Por sobre la ropa de ambos, logré percibir su corazón acelerado, más que el mío incluso. Que después de tanto silencio, me decía que en cualquier momento saldría por mi boca de tanta emoción.

Apreté su cuerpo aún más al mío, para sentirlo cerca... más de mi propiedad, para convencerme de que no se trataba de una mentira, o un tonto sueño.

¡¡Pero era real!! _[¡¡Kachi!!] _

Ya nadie, ni siquiera esa presumida de Kazumi se lo llevaría lejos. No ahora que sabía que él lo amaba, quizás tanto como lo que sentía él por Gon.

Esta era su oportunidad, debía decirlo... No había vuelta atrás, la pared que tanto los dividía, lentamente se resquebrajaba ante sus propios ojos amatistas de carácter perspicaz.

Me separé leves milímetros de Gon, sin perder el tacto de nuestro abrazo, la suavidad de su cuerpo y el sutil aroma.

- Gon yo...

- No Killua... no es necesario.- Se aferró a mi chaqueta, casi con temor.

- Pero es que yo...

- De verdad, piensa que nunca te he dicho esto...

- Este, podrías dejarme... u

- Ya basta Killua... no tienes por que sentir pena por mí. No es tu culpa.

- ¡¡AAH!! Cállate de una maldita vez ¡¡Quiero hablar...!!.- Por que siempre hacía todas las cosas más difíciles.

- ...- Su rostro se tensó imperceptiblemente.

- Yo... yo también necesito decir algo muy importante.- Molestamente me sonroje. Entro la brisa nocturna, dándome a entender que finalmente el sol se había escondido y apaciguando un resto mis ardientes mejillas.- Gon... yo también...

_¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!! _

- Servicio al cuarto.__

Absurdo. Mucho más que eso, estúpido, inesperado... ¡¡maldición!!

Pese al **_condenado_** sonido del tipo **_estúpido_** que estaba tras de la puerta de la **_endemoniada _**habitación, intente continuar con la oración, solo unas simples palabras... Vamos Killua, no puede ser que un "timbrecito" te detenga... ¿o sí?

- Aló... ¿Hay alguien ahí?.- Preguntó el sujeto, contrarrestando lo poco de paciencia hallada en mi conciencia. __

_¡No! ¡No hay nadie! ¡Ahora váyase!_

Decirle eso hubiese sido perfecto, pero debido a la también inoportuna mirada de reproche que Gon me estaba otorgando, supe de inmediato que debía atender a ese tipo. Después de todo, Gon no iría a ninguna parte... no hasta que yo le confesará mis sentimientos por lo menos.

Me deshice del delicioso abrazo, con cara de los mil demonios [¿Quién no después de que interrumpen una declaración?] y me abalance desquiciadamente a la puerta. La abrí, el sujeto me miró... yo lo miré, ambos nos miramos, Gon nos miró... todo eso en menos de un segundo.

Recibí bruscamente lo que el tipo traía en lo que parecía ser un carrito de toallas.

- Se--- señor... sus toallas limpias.- La aterrada expresión del muchacho de no más de diecisiete años exteriorizaba que lo más probable era que mi rostro lanzará chispas.- A--- ahora... con su permiso... ¡¡¡me voy!!!__

_Nube de polvo. (_Ne?? De polvo... ¿cómo si es un hotel? Bah!! cosa mía n.n)

Arrojé con desdén las dichosas toallas a la silla más cercana. Me voltee, completamente resuelto a terminar con lo que hace mucho tiempo debía haber hecho...

- ¿Cómo...?

_La habitación vacía... _

La puerta se movió quejumbrosamente, giré mi vista hacía ella. Estaba abierta; en el piso, algunas huellas con lodo, que supuestamente Gon había dejado.

Baka Gon. Sonreí.

- ¿Killua? Préstame una de esas toallas.- La cara de Gon se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque, un inadvertido color carmín se ubicaba en sus pómulos.

- Jejejeje... si claro... toma.- Le alcancé una de las aterciopeladas telas. Mientras el pelinegro me esbozaba un tímido _Gracias _ y salía hecho un relámpago.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Apoyándome en ella para mayor comodidad, una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

El espejo me mostró otro reflejo, un nuevo Killua... Un Killua feliz.

- Kobanwa... Mi querido Gon.

Finalmente el cansancio me vencía, después de un día agitado... mis párpados se cerraron, a la vez que mi espalda se deslizaba sutilmente por la puerta.

Quede sentado en el piso, y no había podido decirle la verdad a Gon.

_Pero no me importo, ya que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo [¡¡El me ama!!] y esa noche... _

_Tendría uno de sus mejores sueños..._

**_.................................................................._**

****

_Termineeee!!! Y tengo un dolor de cabeza... . me bajo fuerte. Aich... Pucha... ya de nuevo no me gusto como quedo, aunque espero que a ustedes sí (waa que toy sensible)_

_¡¡¡Esta es la sección donde les agradezco a ustedes mis lectores!!!! Waaa me puse cuatica para mis cosas, ya no, en serio... ahora vamos con los agradecimientos!!!_

_Chibi con un micrófono gigante :p _

Agradecimientos 

****

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_A ver... ¿Me odias o me quieres? Wuajajaa... bueno, hay veces que yo también me odio después de hacer sufrir tanto a los niños bellos (suspiro) Wa! Créeme, he estado tantas veces tentada a echarles la media foca a mis profes por ser unos endemoniados explotadores (bueno, excepto al de lenguaje que es más lindo!! AUNQUE NO TANTO COMO KILLUA!!!) Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias!! yo tb. los quiero mucho... ;o; y... waa!! Ya me largue a llorar!! Snif.. snif... muchias gracias por tu review y BUUUAAA!! (PELIGRO, INUDACI"N!!!) _

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Amigui linda que me mando un trillón de doujinshis para subirme el animo!!! Eeeh!!! Gracias por el cumplido... a mí también me alegras el día cuando actualizas. Así que... ¡¡actualiza pronto!! Please... (carita de perrito faldero) shi?? Pobre de Killu no?? sie... pero de verdad que no soy tan mala. Después de este cap. no lo soy... cierto? bueno, quizás si :P. Te mando muchos besitos y saludos. Grax por tu review!! _

Zoe-Zoldyeck: Sie... lo sé, debo dejar de molestar tanto a Killua y a Gon, pero hay que aceptarlo. Leerlos en tantos aprietos amorosos es adorable!!!! Aah q lindus!! No te preocupes, Kazumi es una arrastrada... horror!! Jejeje... muchas gracias por leer!!! Sie!! 

**_Minasuka: _**_Amigui querida!!! Ves?? ¡¡actualice!! (Chibi baila una extraña danza) Jejeje, me emocione n.nUU Bueno, aki ta lo prometido... jejeje, yo te lo dije. Menos mal que actualizó antes de irme a Coquimbo!!! Eeh!! Yeah!! A tomar un poco de sol!!! Amigui, te he dedicado este cap. por q realmente me has pegado bien el tirón de orejas por no actualizar... si lo sé, soy demasiado floja. De todas formas... gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!_

**_Nicoyasha: _**_Ouch... lo siento, un pude hacerlo más largo.. ya sabes, toy bloqueada y atareada... oh! Eso suena lindo!!! Aunque el contenido no es muy grato que digamos .. Ya!! Pero me voy por las ramas... Sie! Si el colegio me tenía casi al borde de una décima crisis nerviosa de parálisis del cerebro, en el lóbulo frontal para que me diera un pequeño desorden de anorexia y bla bla bla!! (ñia, exageré un poquito) Definitivamente se merecen una denuncia a la S.P.D.P.E.I.P.S, o una tortura eterna por la Kazucazahombres!! Pero ya ves!! Gonshi Ponshi ya ni vola' le dio. Eeeeh!! (todos celebran) Je! Cap. 100% GonxKillua!! Oooh si!! me bajo la inspiración divina. Y si!! demasiado trauma psicológico para Karlita que ta sin Internet (BUUUA, Chibi anda emotiva) Snif (Chibi y Nicoyasha con un cartel que dice: ¡¡Quiero comer aceitunas en la casa de Karlita...!!) Na' q ver lo que escribí, pero un importa!! Jajajaj!! Ya lok!! Dejó hasta aquí el review, muy largo!! Muahahaha (a que vino eso?? o.o) No sé... .. ¬¬¬ Mira!! Un marciano... jajaja (ya oh!! si no toy curada) Ahora si que me pongo sobria, Muchas, pero muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir un review, me encantan los tuyos por queme hacen reír hasta por los codos... ¿Es eso posible? Bueno, da igual... Sip, me gusta el trigo. Jajajaja... Yap, chauz. _

**_Faye: _**_Don't worry!! __Nu importa que no sea largo tu review, así como ta me gusta!! Lo importante es saber que te haya gustado. Espero que estés conforme con esta dosis de GonxKillua que he puesto en el capítulo, créeme, yo tengo sobredosis de GonxKillu!!! Aah es que son tan preciosos... (y ahí voy de nuevo) Tus palabras de animo me ayudan a tirar para arriba!! Muchas grax loquilla!!! Ya, pero mejor lo dejó hasta aki no más... por que ando sensible hoy. Snif... muchas gracias por tu review lok!!! _

**_Kitachan: _**_Ups… yo nunca haber escrito un fic de San Valentín de HXH... jejej pero no importa. Na' tranquila... tomate toda la confianza que quieras!!! Gracias por decir que mi fic es espectacular... y oye!! ¿Por qué no me habían dicho de su fic de HXH con Minasukita? __Eh?¬¬ Nooo si yo tengo que leer eso!!! __Por fas!! (carita para salirme con la mía) Yap loquita!! Te dejo dandote mis más grandes saludos y buena suerte para tu fic!!! Gracias por tu review!!!. _

**_Kany-chan: _**_Chibi-poio-san??? __Na'!! no me digas eso que me sonrojo!!! Solo dime grandiosa Chibi-poio, maestra de los fics... nooo!! Mentira!!! Si yo prefiero que me digan Chibi no más, con eso me basta y me sobra jajaja... además, el "san" me queda grande... aún tengo mucho que aprender de mi sensei Karlita-chan a la que extraño mucho ;o; BUU... vuelve Karlita te extrañamos!!! Snif, pero bueno... volviendo al review, mmm... ¿Beso de Killua y Gon? NOOOO... aún falta muahahahahaha... en realidad, ni yo sé que va a pasar en la historia, así que no te aseguro nada xD Espero que te guste el chapie nuevo!! Es completamente dedicado a los niños preciosos...!! yeah!! (toy pega' con esa palabra) Sie gracias por tu preocupación, pero ya me encuentro mejor... Gracias por tu review!!! yeah!! _

**_Lady yaoi: _**_Wuuuaaa!! Media cuenta del loquero!!! No tengo plata T.T I'm sorry!!! Jajaja, ya bueno... si no es pa' tanto. __Lemon?? __O.o noe... no puedo, no me siento preparada… disculpa uu Na'!! Killua mío!! T.T Sie... tas lok!! Pero... No más que yo... yeah!!! (y dale) y... wa! Ajajajja ya mejor dejó de tontear... muchas gracias por tu review!!!! _

**_Gael: _**_Ooooh si!! lo corte ahí... pero viste??!! Ahora no termino en algo tan interesante... toy falta de inpiración uu por eso me demore tanto, y por las toneladas de tareas que tenía T.T malditos profes!!! Pues... tuviste que esperar mucho para que lo continuará... lo siento!!! ;o; De todas formas, espero que te guste este cap.!! Muchas gracias por el review!!!_

**_Murtilla: _**_Eres nueva?? Pues... Bienvenida!!!!! Sie, si los niños Gon y Killua son lo max.!! Son groovy (yaa!! De cuando aki la hippie) eps... olvida eso... es que me faltan gramos para el kilo, yaa tirando dichos como Sancho Panza!! XD Sie!! Gon lo dijo!! Yeah!!! Todos pensaban que iba a ser Killua eh?? A no?? no pensaban eso?? .. bueno, tonces no no más... xD ya lok!! Gracias por tu review y disfruta el chapie!! Yeah!! _

**_Angy: _**_Ya amigui!!! Lo continué!!! Sie... ya lo sé, me demore mucho... uu lo siento!!! Largo?? Noe!! Pa' na' quedo corto!! Yo quería hacerlo más largo... pero es para lo que da mi cabeza, que horror!! Quiero tener más imaginación!! Yeah!! Ojala que este chapie te guste... he repetido como mil veces: Es GonxKillua al 100% jajaj eso suena como un programa, pero weno... na' que ver con el tema... Muchas gracias por tu review amigui!! Ooh si! _

**_Misatito: _**_Yaaa!!! Lo continue!!! Al fin!!! Sorry si los dejé muy metidos, pero... ¡¡esa es la idea!! yeah!! (ya, si me gusta mucho la palabra... es que en lo ovas de GI Killua la dice, y me encanta como suena su voz sin el doblaje... nn) Gracias loquita por el review!! yeah!!! Jajaj ya... la corto. Uu_

**_MagicDani: _**_Gracias!!! que bueno que encuentres tan imaginativo mi fic... pero te juro, que de imaginación no tengo nada, soy solo producto de mucho HXH. Yo creo que cualquiera se vuelve lok de tanto verlo, sino... pregúntenle a Nicoyasha o a Karlita, o a Elis o a la Minasukita... tamos todas locas!! Eeh... Pero ya!!! Sorry si llega muy tarde, pero ya he dicho... tenía cosas que hacer... lo siento uu!!!! Muchas gracias por tu_

_review!!! Y disfruta el chapie!! Yeah!!! (no si ya era raro que no dijera la palabrita) _

_Listop!!! Aich... me duele mi cabeza, así que la hago cortita, Gracias, pero muchas gracias a todos; me di cuenta de que tengo a muchas personas que me apoyan... snif, de verdad... ¡¡GRACIAS!! ;O; que buenos son conmigo!!! Mañana martes 20 me voy a Coquimbo de vacaciones, espero liberarme un poquito del estrés ahí!! Yeah!! XD _

_Así que... nos vemos en la prox. Actualización... Besitos a todos!!! Yeah!!!_

_Con cariño..._

_**Chibi-poio [Obsesionada con Killua]**_

__


	8. ¿Cita No Oficial?

_¡¡Aah!! No puedo escribir muchoooo... TOT mi mamá me echaa!! _

_Disclaimer: Todo de Yoshihiro, nada mio, a excepción de este fic mula xDD _

_Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer D yeay! _

_**Compartiendo el Vivir**_

****

**_Capítulo 7: _**_"¿Cita No-Oficial?" _

- _¡¡Delicioso!! Que agradable... todo en este día es perfecto.- Se dio un tiempo para disfrutar del sugestivo aroma que circundaba la bella visión que había frente a él y le llenaba los pulmones de energía desbordante, mientras estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y desplegaba el cuerpo lo más que podía... – Hermoso... ¿No lo crees así Killua? _

_El albino junto a él no le respondió, pero una sonrisa apacible se vislumbraba por sus limpios labios, los vio moverse... pero extrañamente el sonido no salió de ellos._

- _¿Ne?... Killua no entiendo. ¿Por qué no hablas más fuerte?_

_Palabras en vano, ya que Killua continuaba moviendo los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno. _

_Gon comenzó a asustarse cuando vio la misma imagen del chico que él tanto amaba comenzar a alejarse; su rostro ya no estaba feliz y el paisaje prontamente dejó de parecerle bonito, porque unas nubes negras taparon la luminosidad del inmenso sol que segundos antes lo invadía de dicha._

- _K—Killua... ¿Qué pasa?.-Estiró su mano para alcanzar el reflejo ahora desdeñado del albino, quien continuaba abriendo su boca; por cada vez que Gon daba un paso el rostro de Killua parecía más afligido ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo que le había molestado? ¿Killua? ¿Afligido?... _

_No supo cuando, pero se vio asimismo gritando descontroladamente el nombre del chico canoso... ¡No! Como podía estar pasando esto... _

_El frío le traspasaba la ropa, como dagas que sin compasión le quemaban y desgarraban la piel... y ciertamente era así, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar, cuando el nítido color rojo de la sangre afloraba por cada parte de su cuerpo._

_A lo único que atino fue a correr con más prisa. No importaba si él moría... Killua, frente a él era su absoluta preocupación. _

- _¡KILLUA! ¡¡KILLUA!! ¡¡No te vayas!! ¿Por qué me dejas? Killua... ¡No! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! Killua... por favor... onegai... _

_Paulatinamente las extremidades dejaron de responderle cayendo desconsoladamente al pasto teñido de rojo por su propia sangre, el rostro de Gon se volvió pálido y sin vida, mientras sus ojos de color miel se cerraban, la oscuridad lo absorbía y no era placentero. Se retorció de dolor en el mismo lugar, mientras lágrimas de tristeza marcaban un camino desde sus ojos hasta su fino mentón enlodado. _

_Ya no estaba en el paraje alegre, verde y lleno de vida, ahora era muy diferente... palpó el suelo con sus manos y solo sintió la frialdad del lodo, cuando el aroma refrescante era remplazado por uno fétido que le erizaba la piel. _

_Hizo un último intento de ponerse en pie, a pesar de que el lodo le dificultaba su tarea. Levanto la vista, creyendo ver a su Killua aún ahí... sonriéndole y diciendo una de sus tantas frases divertidas _

_"¿Ne? Gon... ya levántate de ahí, no seas tan perezoso" _

_"Tengo hambre TOT, quiero comer Sr. Chocorobots" _

_"Cállate Idiota... no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzo... jajaja ..." _

_"Si Gon... yo también confío mucho en ti."_

_Killua... Killua... Killua... Killua… _

_Pero no lo encontró. No vio su sonrisa, ni sus ojos almendrados, ni sus labios finos, ni sus mejillas pálidas, ni su cabello desordenado... en realidad, no vio nada... solo oscuridad. _

_Ahora si que su cuerpo perdió toda energía residente; un fuerte sonido, como un algo chocando con el piso sonó por el deshabitado lugar, cayendo Gon al lodo que lo cubría y arrastraba hacía él... tragándolo, devorándolo, quitándole todo placer y felicidad que antes había vivido..._

_Sin Killua... ya nada tenía sentido. Extendió su mano hasta sus propios ojos, pero estas ya no sangraban y el cuerpo ya no le pesaba como hace unos minutos atrás. _

_Gon se incorporó en sus propias rodillas, quedando a hurtadillas en el suelo, pero el tinte rojo aún abundaba, resaltando dentro de todo lo negrusco que había ahí. _

_La sangre ya no provenía de su cuerpo, sino que de un bulto que casi imperceptible a sus agudos ojos estaba inerte junto a él... No supo porque, pero instintivamente se acerco, no pudo reconocer quien era, ya que la oscuridad amenazaba con quitarle la visión de un momento a otro. _

_Lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteo. _

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Era el mismo Killua quien yacía ahí, con sus ojos cerrados y el rostro cadavérico, más pálido de lo normal por la falta de sangre... y de su propia vida. _

- _K---Killua... –Dijo el pelinegro, sin contener las amargas lágrimas que salían a mares desde sus entristecidos ojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Sin poder evitarlo, rozó sus manos por el desvalido rostro de su amado Killua, que quisiera o no él... estaba muerto. _

- _Si tan solo... si tan solo yo hubiera hecho algo por ti. ¡¡Maldito soy!! ¡¡Me odio!! ¡¡Los odio a todos!! _

_Las inmaculadas ropas del pelinegro se tenían del rojo de la muerte, a la vez que apretujaba el cuerpo del albino con el suyo, chocando mejilla con mejilla... corrió unos cuantos cabellos canos del chico, mientras las lágrimas iban a dar a los labios cerrados de Killua. _

- _Killua.... yo te amo y... –Le miro unos instantes, tan apacible, tan tranquilo... No pudo contenerse._

_Junto sus labios con los del chico canoso en un beso, se sentía tan bien, tan gentil, tan agradable y a la vez tan frío y vacío. Como la despedida que era. Y a pesar de que en ese solo gesto ponía todos los sentimientos de su parte, bien sabía él que nunca recibirían respuestas... Y con eso en mente, continuo llorando, sin querer perder el roce de ese tacto tan intimo y que para él significaba tanto. _

_Las dolorosas marca de su tristeza caían cada vez más en el rostro de Killua, empapándolo. _

- _G---Gon... _

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

El moreno despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo todavía la realidad del horripilante sueño... no... más bien aquella pesadilla que había tenido. Aún podía percibir el aroma a muerte, la sangre tibia escurriéndose por sus ropas y la frialdad de los labios de su Killua...

- ¡Killua!.- Recordó súbitamente y sintiendo el corazón oprimido.-Killua no... por favor.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo un momento se lanzó a la puerta... descalzo y con pijama. No le intereso saber que hora era...

_Siempre y cuando Killua... _

**_(Cambio de Escena)_**

****

_Toc Toc... (sonido mula de puerta xD) _

- Abre... abre... yo sé que estas ahí... yo lo sé... fue solo un sueño... un sueño... –Con no más de un par de calcetines y su pijama que constaba de unos shorts azules y una palera corta color marrón, estaba Gon a eso de las siete de la mañana frente a la puerta de Killua.

Volvió a golpear sonoramente la puerta, no había nadie en los pasillos.

- Killua... dime algo...

Pero nadie respondió y Gon ya comenzaba a desesperarse, apegó sus manos a la puerta, apoyando su mejilla en la álgida puerta... fría... al igual que Killua en esa pesadilla.

**_(Cambio de Escena)_**

****

¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un sonido de puerta? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Quién soy? ¡Auch! Me duele mi cuello... y las posaderas. TOT

No recuerdo mucho, aunque hay algo duro tras de mi espalda; con mi mano me aferró a ese algo... sólido.

- _Killua... dime algo... _

¡¿GON?! ¿Eres tú? Lo oigo tras de la puerta. Me volteo, apoyándome en mis rodillas; las manos rozando levemente el pedazo de madera que me separa del pelinegro, tocando con cautela como si de él se tratará, aunque mi mente aún esta nublada, logró oír...

- _Killua... _

Suena afligido. Espera... esta en el piso. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Si es así prometo que... ¡¡Maldición!!

Me pongo de pie, apretando mis nudillos imposiblemente... Gon... El tacto helado de la manilla de la puerta; pasando la tarjeta por una pequeña ranura de ella. Se escucha el típico _"Clic" _antes de abrir y el sigiloso chirrido...

Gon cae ante mi, sus brazos se cubren la cara, mientras unos leves sollozos s escapan de sus labios. ¿Qué sucede? Me entristezco de ver este horrible espectáculo... es cruel.

El corazón me late desbocado, mientras me agacho un poco para estar a la altura de Gon aún en el suelo. Esta vez lo haré... se lo dire, sea lo que sea **necesito** decirlo... lo acepto, estoy completa y malditamente enamorado de él. De su dulzura, de su amistad, de su inocencia, de su belleza tanto exterior como interior... ¡¡Maldición lo amo!!

- ¿Qué pasa Gon?.- La voz paternal sale desde el interior de mi corazón. No soporto verlo en ese estado.- Por favor... Gon, responde.

No pasa nada, el pelinegro aún se mantiene ahí, estático, y hasta asustado... sin razón alguna.

Muy en contra de mi nerviosismo logró safar uno de mis brazos; la mano moviéndose lenta, temerosa de romper al bulto melancólico en que se ha convertido mi Gon. ¿Dónde esta tu alegría?

Le tomó el mentón, levantando su rostro hacía el mío, e indagando sus profundos ojos quebradizos, transparentes, con ese llanto amargo que tan fuerte liberan. Me sonrojo, lo sé... ahora apodero mis palmas de las mejillas acaloradas del moreno. Esta sonrojado, extremadamente... a la vez que con dulzura saco una de las tantas lágrimas que afloran por sobre sus mejillas.

Sus labios rojos, deseables... tiernos, inocentes, castos. Como él. De verdad te quiero mucho Gon, quisiera estar contigo para siempre. ¿Me acogerías?

Y antes de que preguntará alguna cosa, Gon ya se encontraba aferrado a mi cintura, mientras sentía la calidez de sus lágrimas mojándome la polera. En un eterno llanto.

Le acaricio la cabellera, no es sedosa, no es perfecta, pero es de él... y eso para mi ya es bastante. El sollozo se hace más fuerte, ante lo que abrazó al chico, poseyéndolo posesivamente dentro de mis brazos, rozando mejilla con mejilla. Ambas igual de tibias y sonrojadas.

Es cierto, se siente delicioso... lo más placentero en toda mi vida. Lo único rescatable, eres tú... no llores más. Onegai.

- Killua... –Su aliento roza mi oído, produciendo cosquillosos choques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo. Erizando la piel y muriendo por besar aquellos labios capaz de liberar tanta dulzura junta en tan solo un suspiro.- Que alivio... por un momento pensé que era real, que aquella pesadilla era cierta... que tú estabas... muerto.

¿Muerto?

Leves milímetros separan nuestros rostros, mientras el aire se mezcla entre ambos, alborotando el corazón y apresurando el carmín de las mejillas acaloradas. Ya no caen lágrimas...

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Gon? Has tenido una mala pesadilla... pero tienes que entender que eso no es la realidad. Son solo cosas con las que a veces nuestra mente juega.

- Era tan real... por un instante pensé que era cierto... y me asuste mucho. Por favor Killua... nunca te vayas.

Y así se aferró nuevamente a mí, liberando un enorme suspiro de alivio. ¿Eso es alivio no?

- Tranquilo... te prometo que nunca lo haré.

- ¿Lo prometes?.- Preguntó Gon, sonando más para él que para mi.

- Es un hecho... los Zoeldieck nunca rompimos nuestras promesas.-Digo, regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.- Yo... yo siempre estaré contigo Gon... porque...

- ¿Uh?

Esta es tu oportunidad Killua... no lo desperdicies. ¡Tú puedes! ¡animo!

- Gon yo... yo... tú... y yo... bueno... creo que... ahem... tú me... gus... sssta...

_RIIINNNNGG (Sonidito molesto del despertador de Killua) _

¡Diablos! En el momento oportuno... fulminó con la mirada al dichoso aparato, como si quien dijera fuese un ser viviente y hubiese hecho todo en mi contra. ¿Es que acaso nadie quería que se declarara oó?

- Jejeje... lo lamento Killua, creo que te he despertado y... ¿Ah? ¿Por qué traes puesta la ropa de anoche?

Anoche... esa palabra le sonó tan lejana y a la vez tan cerca. Habían pasado tantas cosas.

- Ah eso... no nada. No tomes mucha atención, ahora mismo debo partir a darme un baño. Nos vemos en una media hora abajo en la cafetería...

- Demo... TOT Aún son las 7:30 Killua; no creo que la cafetería este abierta aún.

- Eps... creo que tienes razón.- Digo esto tomando mi mentón meditabundo.- Pues... ¿Qué harás? ¿Te vas a tu habitación ahora que ya sabes que estoy vivito y coleando? Jajaja... es muy difícil deshacerse de mi Gon...

Respuesta a la que Gon me sonríe; con algo aún de inseguridad. ¿Eso es un sonrojo?

- K—Killua... ahem, ¿Te molestaría que me quedará aquí mientras te bañas?

**_Killua interno: _**¡Si! ¡¡VICTORIA!! ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Claro... quédate!!

- Quédate si quieres Gon, no hay problema.- Con un tono desinteresado ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué vaya, salte, lo abrace y le plante un beso así como así? ¬¬ Pues si! o.ó eso debería estar haciendo... ¡pero no! ;o; demasiada timidez.- El control remoto se encuentra por ahí... ahora creo que me iré a bañar. Debo estar apestando.- Y no miento.

- Hai... nOn

Que chico más voluble ¬¬

**_Gon: _**_Yup... n.n_

**_(Cambio de Escena)_**

****

****

Muy por el contrario de lo que pensaba y esperaba; con el agua a toda presión y sin ningún rastro de tibieza en ella... ¡¡Nada funciona!! ... el calor aún sigue ahí. Lo suficiente para calentar yo mismo el agua... si es que eso fuese posible.

Gire la manecilla para cerrarle el paso al líquido escurridizo con el que ya me había mojado el cuerpo completo. Se sentía extrañamente refrescador después de aquel suceso tan... tan... tan caluroso.

¿Caluroso? Y eso era poco decirle.

Tome la esponja con agua a reventar, mientras llenaba toda mi piel de un perfumado jabón con aroma a naranja que casualmente me recordó a Gon que con placidez purificaba y limpiaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo, me masajeé para sacar un poco de suciedad en mi cuello. Cuando repentinamente mire la esponja, y nuevamente ese "aroma a Gon" me invadió, aturdiéndome unos instantes los sentidos...

Sin poder evitarlo, me pregunte como sería si yo y Gon hiciésemos el...

- ¡Stop! Para Killua... ¿Qué te pasa depravado Y ahora lo dice xD ? ¡Es Gon!.- Procure bajar la voz un poco y dejando caer el agua lo más helada posible.- Muy por encima del hecho q te guste... ¡esto no esta bien!

Sudor, calor, jadeos licenciosos, lujuria...

- Tonto Killua...

Tome la esponja mientras me daba leves golpes en la cara enrojecida con ella, solo para hacerme despertar un poco de toda esa osadía de pensamientos no muy puros que recorrían mi mente y cuerpo...

¡Mi cuerpo!

Rebaje temerosamente los ojos en dirección a mi entrepierna ¡Oh Dios!, cuando un doloroso resultado me hacía poner los pelos de punta y me teñía de rojo como un farol las mejillas Si ¬¬... aún más

_1 segundo..._

_2 segundos..._

_3 segundos y... _

- ¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Inmediatamente luego del espanto que me lleve al verme en esa situación tan vergonzosa y extremadamente aterradora y un tanto escalofriante, sentí la puerta del baño abrirse con tal cantidad de potencia que los cristales revestidos de vaho tiritaron peligrosamente.

- ¡Killua! ¡¡¿Estás bien?!! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Y ese era Gon... que como un rayo se abalanzó a la ducha... donde esta yo TOT.

- Killua... sal de la ducha, yo lo distraigo.- Decía con la cara enojada y poniéndose en una posición defensiva.

- Eeh Gon... ¡Si no hay nada! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No te alboro...

Pero el chico ya tomaba la cortina de la ducha y tiraba lo más fuerte posible para librar mis manos, que entre todo el revuelo, se habían aferrado por inercia a ella para mantenerme cubierto de la parcial, o más bien, completa desnudez. No era que antes no nos hubiéramos bañado juntos... pero ahora las cosas eran bastante diferentes.

- ¡Eh basta! ¡Pero si te he dicho que no hay NADA!!!

Recién ahí se detuvo.

- Eto... Killua.- Aflojó su rostro unos instantes, luego de eso, solo sonrío azorado por MI presencia en la bañera y SU intromisión tan desvergonzada.- Creo que me he equivocado, ya sabes... como escuche tu grito, y con todo esto de la pesadilla... es fácil equivocarse y... ¿Killua? Oo

- S—sal de... ¡AQUÍ!.- Grité sonrojado ya que las cortinas apenas me cubrían (chibi como babosa nn)

Y así lo hizo, tan veloz como entro, salía rápidamente del baño, diciendo un suave _"¿qué te pasa? Si antes nos hemos bañado juntos..." _

_Reflexionando: _No era que verdaderamente quisiera que Gon se marchara, pero ciertamente lo que me jugó en contra fue "eso" ubicado penosamente entre mis piernas, y es que no podía haber peor momento para el absurdo intento de "superman" que había intentado ese chiquillo idiota...

- Baka... debes aprender a fijarte.- Ya afuera de la ducha y cerciorado de que el pestillo estaba bien puesto en la puerta, me secaba con la toalla; sacando una que otra gota que resbalaba por mi abdomen y cuello (Doble Chibi con baba)... estas cosas de tener el pelo más largo de lo habitual.

- K—Killua... lo siento. De verdad.-El chico se escuchaba desde afuera con un evidente tono abochornado.

- No puedo estar enojado contigo para siempre; pero debes aprender que ya no somos unos niños como para...

- ¿Para qué?.-Preguntó el chico moreno sonando interesado.

- Ya sabes, no somos los mismos... hemos cambiado... Gon.

- ¿Tú crees eso Killua? A mi me parece que somos los mismos de siempre.

Nítidamente podía percibir que Gon estaba echado en la cama, al parecer viendo algo de televisión.

- Piensa lo que quieras, después de todo estamos abiertos a todas las posibilidades.- Pase uno de los calcetines por mi pie descubierto y alce el pantalón por sobre mis caderas, subiendo la bragueta y asegurando el botón.

No sequé mi cabello, el día parecía ser caluroso. Así que me dispuse a salir de el cuarto de baño, ya limpio... y _"normal"._Aunque solo por las dudas dirigí mi mirada a la entrepierna de mi pantalón... todo estaba, gracias a Dios, en su lugar.

Abrí la puerta y sin duda era Gon quien como un niño, observaba algunas caricaturas riéndose a mares.

- Aaah Killua... ya terminaste.- Despegó su mirada un tanto de la televisión. ¿Por qué esa cara tan... tan...?.

- ¿Eeh Gon? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que acaso tengo un bicho en la cara?.- No era eso exactamente. Y si, era ridículo salir con tales preguntas. Pero... tan insistente debía ser para observarme¬¬

Gon movió negativamente la cabeza sonriendo con timidez.

- Es solo que me decía a mí mismo que te ves muy bien así... con el cabello despeinado.- Un hilito de vergüenza le atravesó la cara sonrojada a Gon. ¿Eso significaba que me encontraba... lindo?

No lo evite, pero fue demasiado agradable, tal elogio... proviniendo de Gon. ¿Un sueño?

- Eto... yo... gracias.-Dije apenas, lanzando una furtiva mirada al otro lado de la cama, evitando el contacto visual con Gon. Me sentí con un profundo rencor hacía mi mismo por no poder responder una cosa quizás más amena, más tierna, más seductora en una de esas.

Y así era, los dos sonreíamos embobados el uno del otro.

- Gon... ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte algo muy importante para mi... __

- ¿Dices importante?.- Pestañeó juguetonamente, mostrando perplejidad. ¡Al infierno! ¿Por qué no simplemente le poníamos un cartel que dijera "El niño más adorable"?__

- Yep... –Me senté junto a él en la cama. Y aunque luche en contra de mis instintos pervertidos, se coló por mi alocada mente una que otra imagen con contenido sexual... Que pecador soy u.u.__

Junte mis manos a las de él y las sentí como la cosa más tibia existente, lo más cálido y protector que antes hubiera tocado. Bueno... la explicación es que estábamos hablando de Gon n.nUU

- No quiero que te exaltes por esto, pero esperaba un momento... ya sabes.- Me rasque tímidamente la mejilla.- Un momento especial para decirte esto... __

- ¿Eto? Y... ¿Qué es? ¿Tiene alguna relación conmigo?__

¿Contigo? ¡¿Contigo?! Maldición... ¡¡Ahora último TODO tiene que ver contigo!!

- Sip, Gon... lo que pasa es que yo... – Y no pude. No lo hice. Mire a mí alrededor, cuando las palabras adecuadas me abandonaron en su totalidad y sentí un vacío enorme en mi cerebro, como si no tuviera más que helio dentro.- ... Yo creo que hoy deberíamos salir a dar un paseo.- Frustración interna. __

¿Cuándo y dónde olvide todo el discurso que había ideado? o

- Algo como una... ¿cita?.- Y él era quien sacaba el tema a colación. __

- Una... ¿cita?.- Traté de analizar las palabras.- Me estas hablando de... _salir._

Gon: ¡Yup! n.n

- Algo como una "_Cita no-oficial".- _Rió ensanchando su boca a más no poder.- Siempre y cuando tú quieras... Killua.- ¡Alerta de Puchero Killua! Eres inmune a eso. __

- Y dime Gon... ¿Ya has tenido otras citas? Es decir, antes de esa con... _Kazumi.-_Arrastre el nombre por los suelos, como si de toneladas habláramos.

- ¡Obvio! ¿Tú no Killua?.- ¡Tate! Ahí estaba ese tono enfermizo, como si todo fuera lo más natural del mundo... ¡Y lo era!.- Aunque cuando salí con la Señorita Kazumi era distinto... no me di cuenta sino que hasta el final que estaba en una cita. Las otras que había tenido eran distintas.

- ¡¡¡¡¿--- QUÉEEEE?!!!!.- La mandíbula cayó tan pesadamente que creía que de un momento a otro sucumbiría desplomada al piso, y yo con ella.- ¡¡¿Entonces ya antes has salido con chicas?!!

- Claro... cuando estaba en Isla Ballena; siempre pasaban muchas mujeres de mayor edad que querían que alguien les ayudará a recorrer la isla. Y normalmente les gustaba mi compañía, y yo no tenía por que negarme o.o Siempre decían que gustaban de compañía joven y adorable como yo... Aunque no sé muy bien a lo que se referían.- En su carita se le hizo un ceño de interrogación.- Me miraban y se reían, mientras hablaban en voz muy baja entre ellas.

Le recorrí con la mirada, sintiendo como los celos me invadían la cabeza airada.

- Y... y... ¿Tu primer beso?.- Pregunté, temiendo lo que quizás podría decir... y tratando sostener mi mandíbula que se movía al compás de un molesto rechinar de dientes y el tic en el ojo. Ya después de lo de las citas... nada me podría sorprender.

- Eeetooo... Mi primer beso... creo que...

¿Por qué diablos demoraba tanto en contestar la pregunta? ¬¬ ¿Cuándo y con quien? Confiésalo Gon, de esa forma, yo mismo me encargaré de... arrgg...

- ¡Dilo de una vez!.-Solté sonoramente y con los ojos un poquitín desorbitados.

Gon se remeció en su lugar, y se aferró con ternura a una almohada, como queriendo olvidar el tema. ¿Así que no me quieres decir eh? Killua Zaoldieck siempre tiene sus métodos. Jejeje...

- ¡Aaah... Killu ah! ¡uh! Ahí no… por favor… ¡ah!

Mí "amigo" se retorcía de placer en la cama, mientras mis traviesas manos iban y venían por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo, tocándolo. Él solo me respondía con risas, realmente le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo... ¿O era solo idea mía?

- ¡¡Ya Killua!! ¡¡Basta!! No quiero que sigas haciéndome cosquillas o.ó... Así que no tengo otra opción más que decirte...

¡Eso! Simple, ¿por qué siempre le gusta hacer todo más difícil? Es decir, es tan sencillo, me dice quien es el bastardo o bastarda, _en el peor de los casos_, y yo me encargo de buscarlo y retorcerle el pescuezo hasta que chille del dolor y quede parapléjico. nOn

Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio.

- Mi primer beso... beso.- Rozó tentadoramente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

¿Yo? Yo solo me fije en esa comisura de labios, delgada, pero atrayente; inocente y a la vez tan tan... de él.

Buena deducción Killua¬¬. _"Tan de él" _¿Y eso significaba que...?

- Por favor.- Rechine más con los dientes, el crujir, el ambiente tenso y Gon algo asustadizo por mi forma de actuar.- ¿Empezarás de nuevo? Si es así mejor me voy.- No tuve otra opción más que recurrir al chantaje. Luego de las cosquillas, es el segundo método Zaoldieck, aprendido por naturaleza, que funciona en casos como _"Gon baka ya dime quien te dio tu primer beso para matarlo¬¬" _

- No te vayas... te lo diré. Pero prométeme que no te reirás, ni nada de eso.

¿Reírme? O sea... se me olvidaba mencionar el pequeño, fútil, trivial y diminuto hecho de que...

...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nunca antes había besado a una persona!!!!!!!...

Yo no era exactamente el sujeto adecuado para refutarle su aparente título de "Novato" en el jueguito del amor.

¡Oh no!

Pero si podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo... exigir saber quien antes ya había probado los deliciosos, anhelantes, sublimes, excitante y... ¿eh? Si... mucha tele u.u.

- Mi primer beso... ¡¡ah Killua!! ¿Cómo no lo recuerdas? TOT Si fuiste tú mismo quien me lo dio.- La carita sonrojada... a ver... ¿Dijo que yo había sido?

Los sentidos, y todo en la habitación me dio vueltas; tanto, que por instantes creí estar metido en la secadora a modo ultrarrápido... ¡Pero no! ¡Estaba despierto! Mi cara asorochada lo decía todo, los pómulos rojos y la vista un tanto desorbitada... es decir... ¿Yo había sido su primer beso? ¿Nadie más antes había tenido el placer, la dicha suprema de "poseerlo"? ¿De probar el mejor de todos los dulces?

¡Solo yo! ¡Yo! ¡Ja! ¬¬ Ahí la tienen toda la sarta de idiotas, en especial Kazumi, la arpía... ¡Yo he sido su primer beso! Y no era por nada, pero creo que la miradita perturbada de Gon, aprisionada por la mía a solo unos escasos milímetros dejaba mucho que decir acerca de lo bien que me había llegado esa milagrosa e inédita noticia.

- Ahora que ya té dije.-Me sostiene la mirada, atrevido a su forma única e inocente.- nOn ¿Aceptas nuestra _Cita no-oficial_?

- ...

_Continuará... _

_u.u yaa!! No quedó bien TOT, en realidad... el final de este cap. fue estúpido, demasiado ¬¬ además, más que lesee con que iba a poner la canción, esa que dice "Thank you best of my friend" en este chapie y no lo hice!! O (Todavía pienso ponerla, pero en el prox. Cap xDD) Además, tuve q cortar el cap. por q taba muy largo TOT y ya me deprimí!!! Por q un quedó como quería u.u_

_Mejor me dejó de lamentar_

**_Agradecimientos de "Consiénteme" (Ya era hora xDD)_**

****

**_Karlita-chan_: **_Awwww ¡¡Piyiyu!! TOT noo!! Si tu fic taba muy lindo tb. gracias gracias amigui querida... me haces sonrojar xDD Me costó mucho hacer ese fic, por q es muy cierto que Gon es... es... ¡tan él! (a lo más comentario menso de Killua) Esa cosa de no saber que esta pensando realmente... uno a Killua lo conoce, pero de Gon poco y nada se sabe de su personalidad, que yo creo q a fin de cuentas, es una de las más complejas. Ya piyiyu! Te dejó... me encanto tu review D te quero muchito! Y gracias!_

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_¡¡No llores!! TOT o lloraré tb. yo... ¿Has notado lo llorona q andamos últimamente? O ¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡Aaah... el hecho de que te haya gustada mi fic ya es mucho para mi!! ;o; sie!! De verdad!! ¡¡gracias!! U.U YAA!! Si sé q tengo q actualizar mis otros fics xDD ¬¬Nus vemos en el expo (aún tengo caliente la oreja xDD)_

**_Kari: _**_Jajajaja... thanx, ¿qué te conmovió hasta las patitas? XDD ok ok... muchas muchas gracias por leer D._

**_Faye: _**_Sie... la esencia de Gon es algo, mm... diría que bastante difícil de hacer, por q como ha se ha dicho, de la personalidad de Gon se sabe muy poco .. según mi opinión. Creo que es bastante complejo... pero eso es lo que le hace ser tan cute aaww... cosita linda. Sie!! Ojala q mis amiguis se animen luego y suban sus pov's ¬¬ (Kita y Minasuka, esto va para ustedes XDD) y tb. Kaede TOT!! ¡Te agradezco mucho tu review!! D_

**_Ishida Rio: _**_Killua es bellísimo... es tan LINDO... tan sersy el cabro xDD jajaja... y Gonshi, pues él es tan complejo a su manera única e inocente de ser, es un chiquillo sensible, como bien escribió la Nishi en uno de sus fics nOn (HELADO!!! D IMAGEN MENTAL)y por eso es que ambos son una pareja tan linda... so cute. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!_

**_Celas: _**_Jajaja... si lo sé, es cortito u.u pero es lo que mi imaginación me dejó hacer xDD además me costo muchísimo en hacer este fic y mis amiguis tb. tienen q actualizar!! Toy lok por leer los pov's de ellas ¬¬ así q... ¡¡ya pus amiguis!! XDD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_Murtilla: _**_¡Gracias por decir que esta lindo! Sie, pero recuerda que no es que sea exactamente platónico el amor que siente Gon en relación a Killua, en mi fic simplemente trate de plasmar la personalidad de Gon en ese sentido, frente a la duda de si decirle o no a Killua, pero si te fijas, Goncito siempre mantiene su esperanza nOn ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!!_

**_Kita: _**_xDDD jajaj... ¡gracias HermANO TrillANO! Sie... Goncito es difícil de escribir o pero me entretuve haciendo ese fic ¡yeay! D fue genial!! Oie¬¬ y tú?? xD hasta donde me habias mostrado el fic iba bien bueno... TOT tienen q hacer el pov xD taba gonito. Te agradezco de corazón mi piyiyu amigui P y recuerda... toy haciendo un KuraxLeorio para ti... jajaj xD ¡gracias!_

**_Shady10: _**_¡¡Gracias!! Que bien que te guste el proyecto de Pov's Loves ¿O.O soy una de tus autoras favoritas? ¡Que plancha! OO xDD Miasukita, Kita y Kaede son excelentes escritoras, confio en que harán unos pov's preciosos. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!_

**_Nuriko-chan: _**_¡¡Gracias Nurikito linda!! Eps... si no me había aparecido por el msn, era por q lo había mandado a arreglar xDD pero eso fue hace tiempu... xD O yeay! Gracias!! yeah! El GonxKillua la llea' (ne? Ya se extrañaban q no hubiera puesto mis frasecitas Xd) y la insanidad metal tb. ¡Te agradezco tu apoyo! ¡gracias por tu review! _

**_Xan: _**_¡Thanx! XDD La Minasukita me ta haciendo propaganda?? O weno, nosotras nos hacemos propaganda mutua xD con la Karlis, la Nishi, la Nuriko, la Aoi, la Vivi y la Kitita xD es nuestra naturaleza por propagar el GonxKillua jajaja... ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!_

**_Minasukita: _**_¡SoberANO!! __D ¡yeay! Mich… ¿así q haciendome propaganda? XDD weno, yo tb. te hago a ti... ¡¡sie Gon es tan transparente q llega a ocultar cosas!! Es como raro... pero es cierto! es como un "si, pero no" O.O ¿No quedo OOC? TOT q bien!! Temía que eso pasará... nunk antes había hecho un pov de Gon y la verdad!! Me encanto!! nOn ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡Nus vemos el sabado! ¿Todavía vas o no? o.o no hemos hablado esta semana ¡Gracias!_

**_Misatito: _**_Gon gil?? NOOE! XDD él simplemente inocente, nada más... y como ya he repetido hasta el cansancio. Tiene una personalidad bastante compleja, es tan sencillo que llega a ser enredada su forma de ser... o.o yo así lo veo por lo menos. Me costo mucho analizar la personalidad de Gon o Jue difícil... ¿Un 6.5? O." Un 7! XDD no mentira!! Si tampoco quedó tan bien como para un 7... xDDD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_Saorimakimashishinomori: _**_xDD uuff… que largo tu nick u.u Jajaja… Sie, nu me ofendo por lo de "Ridículo Killua" pero es que se supone que Gon esta reflexionando acerca de lo que siente por él, pero si leer… se nota que Killuita siente algo por Gonshi… estan hechos el uno para el otro xDD ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!!_

_Iap… esos son los de "Consiénteme" nOn quero darle las gracias a todos los q me apoyaron y mandaron reviews, y los q no lo hicieron, nu importa, por último lo leyeron xDDD jaja… gracias gracias a todos!! ¡Sobre todo a mis piyiyus!_

**_Agradecimientos (Ahora si de "Compartiendo el Vivir" xDD)_**

****

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_¿En serio hiciste todo eso? .. __piyiyu! Relax the mind… jajaja tas lokita, xDD pero así tamos las 2, yeah! Y suae' sie... u.u ya era hora de que actualizará I'm so sorry, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo... ¡¡te agradezco muchito tu reiew querida amigui!! Oie! Tienes q comprar mañana (viernes 31) la extrada del expo! O si no, anda el sabado bien en la mañana, o te puedes quedar sin entrada u.u esu... ¡¡gracias!! _

**_Nuriko-chan: _**_A ver a ver o.ó ¿Tu fic malo? No mi niña!! Tu fic es pechocho y yo lo amo!!! nOn así q no admita lo q no debe ser admitido (aaah dale color xDD) aah yo tb. toy lok por Killua... aah Killua te amooooo!!! u.u la lokera para otro rato entonces, y ahí toy viendo si pago o no tu psicólogo, con el mio basta y sobra¬¬ xDD ¡¡Gracias por todos tus elogios!! ¡¡Que linda!! U.u q buena eres conmigo... ¡nus vemus el sabado! D yeay!_

**_Kitita: _**_si po Amigui, te transpapelaste, yo nunk hice un fic de San Valentin, esa fue la Nishi nOn (HELADO!! D) ¡¡Ah!!? ¿la pag. En favoritos? XD que elogio más grande!!! Aaaww que linda eres mi piyiyu... (soy tu ano! D) xDD jajaja, ya lok! Te deseo lo mejor y recuerda: Los niños buenos se acuestan temprano y se levantan temprano (aaw de Killuita)Le mando saludos a tu rubiales!! Jajaja... ¡¡Gracias por el review!! _

**_Minasukita: _**_TOT ¡¡AAAH!! ¡A mi me encanta como escribes tú! sie¬¬ ese mardito que interrumpe a los niñitos preciosos... pobrechitos, weno... lo de Coquimbo (como el review es de hace harto por q no actualizaba...) eeh fue hace harto y si! la pase bien D yeay! (aunq ya te lo habia dicho) Mich... xD si en ese entonces ustedes no habian subido "Tobira" ¿Tanto me demore en actualizar? ¡¡ya llevan como 5 caps. Y yo todavía taba pega' en el 7! XDD ¡sie te lo dedique a ti mi amigui! XD ¡¡gracias por tu review!! (pd: lee lo que le escribí a Aoi, es IMPORTANTE! ES POR LO DEL EXPO) _

**_Faye: _**_¡Sie actualice! ¡espero que te guste este chapie! ¬¬ aunq sea difícil u.u es q ya lo he dicho, no quedo como yo quería TOT AAH! me deprimí. U.u Pero weno... ¡¡No Killuita!! ¡¡Gon no es un capricho para ti!! ¡¡Tú lo amas!! Aaawwww que lindos no? sie¬¬ maldito de nuevo ese estupido q los interrumpe (aunq yo soy la maña que hace eeso xDD jajaj) ¡weno! ¡gracias por tu review!! nOn yeay! _

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Te extrañoooo!!! TOT xDD y eso que converse contigo como hace unos... mm... media hora? Sie! Media hora! XDD sie... pero te extraño igual TOT ¡sie¬¬! A veces uno lucha tanto contra para los reviews!! . ¡¡gracias!! y... ¡¡arriba el animu! nOn_

**_Gael: _**_¡otra! Sie! Yeah! Que mueran los servicios al cuarto!! O.ó interrumpieron a los niños bechos! Jajja, yo suponía que eras mujer o.o pero weno... aaw ¡¡gracias!! que linda!! ¡¡te agradezco tu review!!_

**_Murtilla: _**_xDDD jajjaja, bueno... ¿No querías que lo molestarán en la ducha? Pues... ahí ta! D dicho y hecho¡¡aww yo tb. quero un beso de ellos dos!! TOT pero falta... muahaha, falta!! Muahahaha... weno... ¡¡gracias por tu review!! (pd: es en el cap. cuado pelea con Gon en el Coliseo del Cielo)_

**_Karlita-chan: _**_¡¡aah era cuando tabas sin compu!! XDD pobrechita aah tu historia!! Es preciosa!! La amo!!!!!!!!! aah un puedo escribir muchio!! Mi mamá me ta apurando¬¬ ¡¡sie!! ¡¡Killua y Gon son bechos!! Aawwww gracias por decir esas cosas tan lindas piyiyu.... xDD muchas muchas gracias amigui!! TOT _

**_HikariNimo: _**_3 gracias!!! que bueno que te guste mi fic, me esmero mucho en él... nOn ¡¡nue!! ¡¡hay fics buenísimos de Gon y Killua de grandes!! De verdad!!! Debes leerlos si te gusta esta parejita, por q hay varios beshos (como los de Karli, los de Kita, Minasuka, Nishi, Aoi, Nurikito, Vivi...aawww!! mis amiguis TOT las quero) pues... ¡¡muchas gracias por tu review!!_

_Weno, ahora si me voy... por q me echan ¬¬ mi mamá me dice q me vaya a bañar... así q... ¡¡gracias gracias!! de verdad, espero que les guste el cap. aunq este malito, pero... "es lo que hay" O intentaré hacerlo mejor para la prox. Y... ¡¡todavía ocupare esa cancioncita!! TOT ¡! Para el prox. Cap.lo prometo (esa canción de los ovas de GIF "thank you best..." )_

_Besitos y gracias por leer!!!_

**_¡Reviews!_**

****

**_Con cariño..._**

****

**_Chibi-poio Obsesionada con Killua _**

****

****

****


	9. Mis Sentimientos En Palabras

_ Tanto tiempo a todos:D Jejeje, ya los echaba tanto de menos y bueno, aquí estoy, con otro capítulo de mi fic que creo ya estaba bastante retrasado (más o menos como 3 meses sin actualizarlo Oo) Solo espero que aún tenga una buena acogida, puesto que he estado ausente en estos meses de la sección de HXH SNIF... Y lo prometido es deuda, per ya verán que pasa en este cap. Que me ha quedado más corto que lo que hubiera querido (es que¿Para qué aguarles la fiesta a Gon y a Killua en este cap.? Mejor esperar al prox xD)_

_En fin, los dejó, les mando muchos muchos cariños a todas mis buenas amigas de esta sección a las que aprecio verdaderamente mucho, tb. A todas las lectoras fieles que tengo, les agradezco todo el apoyo incondicional que me han dado :D _

_**Disclaimer: Nada mío, too' de sensei Togashi, snif snif... todos los derechos son de él y lamentablemente Killua tb. TOT noooo!**_

_Nus vemos al final del cap._

_¡Bye Bye Na No Da:D_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Compartiendo El Vivir _**

_**Capítulo 8:** Mis Sentimientos En Palabras_

_By Chibi-Poio _

"¡Wii¡Killua ven! Subamos a este… ¡este! Si, se ve muy divertido".- Gon me apuntó lo que parecía una montaña rusa con más vueltas de la que mi cabecita mareada hubiera deseado.

"Pero… ¿No te basto haberme hecho subir a esa monstruosidad de juego que esta allí?".- En efecto, mi vista fulminó al "divertido" aparataje que Gon me había sugerido al llegar; unas especies de carrozas alargas que se movían de forma similar a el péndulo de un reloj, ejerciendo una vuelta de 360° grados. De inmediato las ganas de vomitar me acudieron al ver como un nuevo grupo subía al dichoso juego y quedaban de cabeza como poco antes había estado yo ahí. Las cosas que hago por Gon…

"Pero si no ha sido para tanto, fue muy divertido haber visto todo desde allá arriba."- Sacó su lengüita rosada en una muestra de afecto travieso entre los dos.

¡Que no me viniera con esas cosas! Si tan solo hubieran subido una vez no tendría nada que reprocharle, pero cuando ya Gon insistía por subirse una quinta vez… si¡Una quinta vez! Al famoso juego, sin duda terminó frente a un retrete vomitando lo poco y nada que había desayunado, seguido de una risa no muy arrepentida del pelinegro.

"Si."- Dije con ironía.-"¡Muy divertido¿Acaso has reparado que me dan miedo las alturas?."- Respondí irritado con la espalda en dirección a Gon, por mí que se subiera al juego y me dejara en paz. La última experiencia no me había dejado exactamente feliz y después de todo, haber nacido a chorro cientos no sé cuantos metros sobre el nivel del mar traía sus consecuencias.

Un aliento golpeó mi cuello parcialmente desnudo por la caída de la camisa azul marino con la que vengo este día.

"Pero tú eres un gatito, y los gatitos caen de pie… ¿no?."- La aparente mano pasó por mi cintura, imperceptible y ágil, tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para asimilar el hecho de que Gon me llevaba prácticamente en brazos en dirección a la muerte segura que era para mí la montaña rusa.

"¿Eh¡No! Déjame, no quiero".- Comencé a tirar de los cabellos puntiagudos y desordenados.-"�¿Que parte de "No quiero" no estas captando estúpido¡La montaña rusa no!."- Ahora mi tono era desesperado, casi con ruego ante la inmensa estructura metálica con no muy buen aspecto a la que Gon esperaba que sin más me subiera.

"Allá tú y tus quejidos. Se supone que es una citas¿Eperas que te deje abajo mientras yo me divierto?"

¿Divertirse? Al parecer su concepto de diversión y el mío era totalmente distintos, mientras al mío contribuían grandes toneladas de dulces, juegos de video, alguna salida a pubs cercanos y mucha mucha comida, al parecer los de Gon se resumían a tan solo verme en situaciones críticas como estas.

Con malhumor lancé un bufido similar al de un gato, estaba de sobra decir que los años habían hecho a Gon más fuerte que yo en el aspecto físico. Dio más pasos sin reparar en mis alegatos que perdían de a poco el entusiasmo inicial y me permitió poner los pies en la tierra de forma inestable en un principio.

"Te subes conmigo y punto."- Sus ojos resplandecieron llenos de vitalidad, en una mueca con toda la determinación que a mi me falta.

"¿Y si no qué?."- Le dije desafiante, aunque igualmente riéndome por la postura que Gon estaba adoptando ante la situación. Ya me tenía que tocar a mi ser el niño remilgado de siempre.

Sus mejillas refulgieron en un intento de hincharlas imposiblemente, igual o más caprichoso que yo. Me sacó la lengua con desprecio brillando intensamente en los ojos color rojizo que tanto me gustan.

"¡No oigo, no oigo soy de palo¡No oigo…!".- Ambos dedos índices se fueron a cada uno de los oídos de Gon, la voz canturreando la frase en un gesto más o menos infantil.

Grrr… ¿Con esas iba a estar¡Ya que parara de una vez! Todos nos están mirando con caras de "cállense o los cuelgo".Intranquilo, me rendí con una expresión de hombros caídos y puchero a medio salir de mis labios.

"Ok, subámonos al juego".- Casi al medio segundo, la voz chillona dejó de escucharse para el agrado de muchas de las personas de la fila, para ser reemplazado por un sollozo desamparado de mi parte.-"¡Pero no respondo si te vomito allá arriba!".- Con estrépito le pegue en la frente al más pequeño, para que de una vez por todas entendiera que si hacía esto era solamente por que intentaba de alguna forma pasar más tiempo con él.

"Sip."- Al parecer, como un gesto de agradecimiento, Gon había tomado mi mano muy fuerte en la suya; en un intenso movimiento, mi rostro se petrificó por los sentimientos de tanta cercanía con el ser amado, una cursilería, inestable y de cierta forma intoxicante, con una sonrisa casi inconsciente apreté la mano entre la mía, sintiendo que después de todo no sería tan malo subir al famoso juego si siempre recibiera este tipo de "compensaciones"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No… no me siento muy bien."- Llevé una de mis manos a la panza regordeta que ahora tenía; luego de haber comido tantas golosinas y haberme subido otras cinco veces a la Montaña Rusa, creo que los efectos anestesiados del mareo anterior volvían con creces reprochando las acciones imprudentes.

"¿De verdad? Si quieres podemos volver al Hotel".- Gon se arrimó aún más a mi hombro en un efecto adverso hacía mi persona… ¡Uf! Que calor comenzaba a hacer.

"¡No! No te preocupes, ya verás como me mejoro… solo dame..."- La sensación de estar en cualquier lugar menos sentado en el pastito de una plaza en el parque de atracciones me amenazó con otra "vomitaton" que no estuve dispuesto a concebir.- "…un momento…"- Salió casi como un suspiro.

"Estas tan pálido".- Gon llevó una de sus manos a mis mejillas blanquecinas por naturaleza.- "Quizás no debí haberte obligado a subirte a los juegos si no querías."- En un gesto mimoso pasó una de sus manos por mi torso agitado con la respiración irregular; producto no solo del mareo.- "Lo siento."

Que chiquillo más tierno, él no tenía la culpa de nada… bueno, en realidad si, pero era imposible no perdonarle. Acepto que ante él soy débil, un minino consentido que espera a que el amo le de un par de palmadas en el lomo en un gesto de clara posesión. Esta vez, quise creer que aquella caricia sería eterna, disfrutándola al máximo; como si se tratará de la última; mi brazo nervioso acarició la espalda de Gon claramente dirigido a producir escalofríos en el cuerpo del chiquillo sensible que es mi pequeño. Le gusta hacerse el fuerte, pero no lo es, y eso es lo que más me encanta de él…

"No lo sientas tanto, por que si te sigues lamentando tanto me enojaré de veras."- Tomo una de sus manos, llevándola directamente a una de mis mejillas sonrojadas a rebosar; todo ello con una sonrisa afable y sincera, de esas que solo le dedico a él.

"¿Killua?".- Me ha dicho en un murmullo casi mudo.

Le dirigí una mirada rápida al cielo azulado, limpio, sin ninguna señal de haber sido alguna vez manchado por nubes negras, en un eterno mundo de soles resplandecientes, libre de cualquier rastro pérfido; así era Gon… como el cielo.

"Tengo que de una vez decirte esto… lo he intentado antes, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre me era imposible".- Di una suave carcajada al recordar todos los intentos funestos de declaración. La mano del pelinegro aún se mantenía firme en mi mejilla, mi cabeza ladeada, aceptando la caricia, aceptando a Gon.

"Si lo que intentas decir es que me olvide de ti, te será imposible."- Moviste más tu mano en mi mejilla, como queriendo consolarme ante una supuesta responsabilidad que develaba el que te me declararás.- "No continúes con esto…" -Un tono de voz frío salió de tus labios cálidos y apetecibles ante cualquiera.

Me sorprendiste una vez más ente tu repentina determinación; con eso me diste a entender que si el caso fuera distinto, te sacrificarías por mí. ¿Tanto me quieres? Me resulta imposible creer que un ser como tú se fije en alguien… como yo. Tantos prospectos mejores. ¿Por qué yo entonces? Y ante eso sentí miedo, uno como nunca antes había percibido, casi era desgarrador y mortal, como golpe certero a un moribundo ante mis pies… ante cualquiera que fuera de la Familia Zaoldieck. Podría ser que algún día me convirtiera en aquellas nubes que manchan los días y dan un aspecto triste. He descubierto que…

"Tengo miedo…"

"¿Qué?."- Tu cabeza reposó tranquila en mi pecho con respiración normalizada. Estuve seguro de que intentaste escuchar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón; uno que hace poco comenzó a latir.-"¿A qué le tienes miedo Killua?"

"Tengo miedo a estar verdaderamente enamorado de ti."- Como si fuera un consuelo, mis músculos dejaron de estar tensos, mi mandíbula se soltó y el abrazo se volvió aún más acogedor; mi mano bajando por la espalda bajo la camiseta de Gon, me indicaron un suspiro de alivio por parte de este.- "Lo que estoy intentando decir es que yo también te quiero mucho Gon".- Refunfuñé molesto ante la mirada atónita que me dedicaste, llena de un algo que no supe definir, pero que sin duda estaba rozando los ápices de la cima más alta del mundo si esta pudiera medir la felicidad.

En ese instante solo un aire cálido e intenso nos envolvió dentro de una mezcla de sueños y anhelos cumplidos a cabalidad. Sonrisas yendo y viniendo sobre nuestros rostros sonrojados y expectantes a dar el próximo paso, tanto tú como yo lo queremos… y no pienso retrasarlo más. Las luces ciegas del destino nos habían llevado a esto, inevitable; y soy un tonto por no haberlo comprendido antes, pero las decisiones inoportunas nos brindaron una nueva oportunidad de enmendar los errores, _mis _errores cubiertos de celos, desconfianzas y negaciones, entre muchas otras de las mañas que en un frenesí diría que inconsciente, he adquirido contigo, y con una supuesta posesión de tu persona de la cual me creo el único y completo dueño, por que lo soy.

El viento susurró suave a oídos de ambos, mientras me apoderé sin mesura alguna de tus labios cálidos y amables; por primera vez en estos locos tres días me sentí en paz, satisfecho¿Es esto ser correspondido? Acogido por el ondulante movimiento de tu lengua, tan pequeñita y provocativa como tú; y así, tal y como estas: eres delicioso.

He sido el que ha comprobado, y te ha tachado más allá que de buena calidad, por que no mereces ese trato, contigo se debe ser sutil, amable… casi benévolo, en una mezcla de placer culpable ante tu mirada cubierta de pestañas juguetonas por no creerme merecedor de tal encanto que eres. Y solo por eso me dejo estar, permito que atrevidamente te adentres en mi boca sin algún rastro de desinhibición o reparo de si alguien nos esta viendo o no… esto es el cielo, y el cielo eres tú, mi pequeño Gon. Continua así, como estás, por que como eres estas bien…

En un rastro de locura pasional me aferré a tu talle delgado, y percibo con algo de risa maliciosa de que estas pasando inmediatamente tus brazos por mi cuello, jugueteando con mechones blanquecinos tras mi nuca; el viento corre alrededor, pero el tiempo se ha detenido; ya no sé si han sido segundos o minutos en los que nos hemos entregado en una completa exploración de nuestras bocas dulces y agrias, opuestas entre si, pero igualmente atrayentes. Y la verdad, tampoco me importa mucho saberlo.

Sin darme cuenta me has recostado en el césped e igualmente recaes acostado a mi lado, sin querer despegar caprichosamente tus labios de los míos, con una incitadora inocencia desprendiendo por cada poro de tu cuerpo morenito, rico… y excitante con todo el respeto que mereces.

Ya cansados, suspiramos, abrimos los ojos y nos topamos unos con otros suplicantes de más contacto visual, con la mirada nos hemos expresado tanto que las caricias solo podrían sentirse envidiosas ante tal grado de unión y perfecta complicidad.

"Ya era hora que me lo dijeras ¿No crees?"

Río ante el pucherito que se ha formado en los labios de Gon, de _mi_ Gon.

"Lo siento, como ves… me gusta retrasar un poco las cosas".- Digo a la vez que esquivó tus labios que sedientos buscan más de los míos.

"Que malo eres conmigo. Creo que debería volver con la Srta. Kazumi, quizás ella me trataría mucho mejor de lo que me… ¡ah¿Killua qué haces!"

Solo un roce húmedo de mi lengua en su cuello le ha hecho sonrojar¡Que cute!

"Jaja… ¿Así que intentas ponerme celoso? Y yo que te creía un puro y casto niño inocente".- Gracias a unos arbustos se me ha concedido la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación desenfrenada, captando con prisa inusual uno de los hombros de Gon entre mis labios.

"Ki… ¡Killua¡No… No hagas eso!."- Aunque tu voz diga eso, tú y yo sabemos que quieres lo contrario.

"¿Qué?".- Le miro confundiendo mis intenciones lascivas con una apariencia más bien infantil y remilgada.- "¿Qué quieres que haga más… ¡esto?" .- Y nuevamente me he dedicado a dejar estelas húmedas en el punto exacto de su cuello y la partecita sensible tras de su oreja roja de vergüenza.

Dulce tortura: Una de mis frases favoritas.

Desenfrenado, con un rostro asorochado, Gon me ha tomado a lo bruto de mi camisa, plantándome de unas un beso fuerte, demandante y por favor recalcar esto… **_Para nada tímido. _**

"¡Glup¡Gon! No seas así de bruto."- Llevó una de mis manos en un golpe suave en su nuca, él me saca la lengua, travieso e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

"Lo siento, pero es que… ¡Si no te pongo un alto quizás que cosas me hagas aquí!."- Cruzas tus brazos en claro gesto de bochorno interno. Tu carita, tu expresión, tus ojos cerrados… por favor díganle al mundo que Killua Zaoldieck esta enamorado.

Que bien se siente el poder despejar tu cabeza nublada, lo que antes me resultaba humillante, por no decir deshonroso en algunos casos, como lo era expresar mis sentimientos tan abiertamente, ahora no es más que una simple idea; he aprendido a decir lo que pienso y siento, me he embargado de Gon y de muchas otras de sus actitudes no frívolas. Y el mérito por lo tanto no es solo mío.

"No te irás a enojar conmigo por esto ¿O si?."- Peligrosos movimientos y el sonido de la tela al desplazarse mi cuerpo inquieto. Descansé una de mis manos traviesas por entre el torso del que ahora espero sea mi koi.

Un repentino temblorcillo recorrió a velocidad luz el cuerpecito del chiquillo; ¿No quería jugar?

"Killua… ¿Qué intentas haces?"

"Nada que tú no quieras…"

Lo volteé delicadamente y con una sonrisa pícara que el mismo pelinegro me devolvió avergonzado, casi sabiendo con exactitud lo que por mi cabecita pervertida estaba pasando.

"¿Y quién te dice que yo quiero?".-Me dijiste taciturnamente y con halos rosas surcándote tiernamente las mejillas hinchadas de capricho. Aunque no por esa timidez eres menos adorable.

"Jejeje, no lo sé, pero me gustaría descubrirlo ¿Buena idea no?."- Me lance sometido a tus labios que rehuyeron graciosamente de los míos, dejándolos solos, tristes y abandonados.- "¿Ne¿Gon?".-Pregunte al no verte frente a mi.

Te busque con la mirada para percatarme de que te habías robado mi mochila y que corrías sonriendo socarronamente de mí.

_"Creo que me comeré tus chocolates..."_

A la distancia elevaste la mochila, recién ahí recapacite de que tenía mucha hambre y de que prácticamente estabas engulléndote todos mis "Sr. Chocorobot"

"¡No¡Gon¡Mis chocolates!"

Sonreí tras sus pasos ágiles, fijándome en la felicidad que estaba embargándome y solo reteniendo un pensamiento en especial.

_Ójala esto fuera eterno..._

Continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nada que decir fuera de que agradezco todos los reviews que me llegaron! Wow, igual son harto Oo y me veo en el deber de contestarlos ¡Seh! Aquí voy..._

_Aunque antes de eso, les apuesto que ya todas querían que el pobre de Killua se declarara, así que na' por eso ya le corte con eso, por que la verdad, me estaba compadeciendo un poquito del pobre albino que siempre que estaba con el "Dele Dele Killua, si se puede" pues, alguien lo interrumpía, así que este cap. Va para todas las que me EXIGIERON que Killua ya dijese de unas lo que sentía Xd Gomen si no esta como todas esperaban TOT snif..._

_**Agradecimientos **_

**_NuriNeko: _**_Hola po' Washona¿Cómo ta? Estuve leyendo su lemon y esta de más que me de la perorata aquí para decir lo mucho que me gusto O Siga así, volviendo al tema, siento haber dejado ahí el cap. Anterior, pero ya sabes, es la idea dejarlos al pendiente o no? Quizás algún día cumplamos nuestr sueño frustrado en relación a las actualziaciones aunque lo veo difícil, jajajaja, muchas gracias por su apoyo piyiyumon :D _

**_Angy:_**_ Uka Uka Uka Jajajaja, seeh, lo sé, tengo que actualizar mucho más a menudo, y ahora? Me va a costar más por que entrar al colegio! Nooo, de nuevo al campo de concentración y sobretodo ahora que es mi último año de media, así que, ahí se verá la constancia de mis actualizaciones, gomen nasai si me demoro mucho. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!_

**_Karlita:_**_ Siii, la pesadilla de Killua era horrible TOT pobrecito, yo anoche tb. Tuve una pesadilla más o menos malita, así que lo entiendo completamente¿La situación aterradora y escalofriante? Pues, ya saben todas, Killua es un pervertido y sobretodo, ES UN HOMBRE, así que represalias por posibles intentos pervertidos de parte de la autora no son permitidos xDD jajaja, ya sabemos todas como es el chiquillo este xDD y además con un Gon tan heroico, quien sabe, le jugaron mal las hormonas no más jajajaja; ¿El primer beso de Gon? Ne, Killua a pesar de todo sigue siendo un cabro chico ingenuo, celoso y posesivo, es inevitable! Gracias por todo K-san (como Gravitation jajaja)_

**_Minasuka: _**_Hey! Minasuka! Para de babear! XDD jajajajjaja para e' mentir! Jajaja, noo, no pasa, gracias piyiyumon por decir que ta weno el cap. Snif snif, ya me puse emotiva TOT NOOO! Si, soñar es gratis, ya ves, me demore caleta en actualizar, demasiado quizás, incluso estuve a punto de abandonar este fic (creo que te lo había comentado) así que se hubieran librado de mi de una buena vez por todas jajajajaja. ¡Gracias amigui! TOT que buena eres!_

**_Misatito: _**_Gon tierno rlz.! Siii, que lindo, es un "Super Gon" xD él siempre tan heroico y valiente y terco sobretodo, mira que no dejar a Killua con su "problema vertical" xD jajajaj, naa' me he vuelto una pervertida con todos los lemons de gravitation que he leído jajajajajaja ¡Gracias!_

**_KitO: _**_Hola po' Washona 2¿Como le baila? (culpa a Minasuka por esa frase pegote jajaja) ¿Te gusto la escena de Killua en la ducha? Pero buee' que no se te caiga la baba no más y quedes como la washona 1 (Minasuka) y de pasadita no te rías tan histéricamente, o si no, terminaras tachada de lok igual que yo TOT ¿Quiere su fic¿El de KxL? Pues¡Adivine! Ya lo subi! Seeh, me levantaron la sanción de así que hay esta pues, lo prometido es deuda! Y si¡Aún tenemos que hacer nuestr fic juntas! TOT snif snif, en realidad, tenemos que hacer 2 fics juntas Oo y con la Nishi tb! Seeh, allá vamos al ataque muahahahahahahahahha ehm? Oo lo siento  Muchas gracias amigui!_

**_Maru Kazegami N: _**_Jejeje¡Gracias! Nee... no te rías mucho por que te va a pasar lo mismo que a mi (eso de q crean que estés lok xD) Que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic, me haces sentir realizada al decir que te sube el ánimo, pues, para mi eso es una satisfacción enorme! Gracias, muchas muchas gracias!_

**_Aoi: _**_¿Querías ver la cita¡Pos aquí ta! Y na' no soy ninguna mata pasiones, bueno si, lo acepto! Me había dado por interrumpir a Killua cada vez que se quería declarar! Pero dime¿no te gusta ver a Killua desesperado? Seh! Es adorable, jajaja nee, esta cabra pervertida con eso de "y deja ver el esplendoroso físico de Killua" (baba) ya quisiera yo que fuera así! En too' caso cuando escribí el cap. Estaba toa' babeando jajaja, seeeh, viva nuestra mente pervertida y el heroísmo de Gon, la llean' estos cabros tiernos. Per na'! ya puse la tan esperada declaración, capaz que me matabas si no lo hacía, e incluso, el cap. Esta dedicada en un 100 a ellos, nada de Kazumi, ni interrupciones, ni na'! solo que esta muy cortito, lo siento mucho! TOT ¡Gracias por tu apoyo piyiyu:D_

**_Pao: _**_Jajaja, esta hace tanto tiempo el review que no sé que decirte, ya te agregue hace un buen tiempo al msn xD sorry si no he podido hablar mucho contigo pero he estado un poco ocupada, de hecho, converso súper poco con mis otras amiguis de la sección (toas las amiguis de Chibi: sii, es una descriteriada que siempre nos deja hablando sola!) ves? XD Jejeje, nee, gracias por decir que mis fics te gustan tanto, es todo un honor para mi. ¡Gracias!_

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Hace tiempo que no te veo! TOT de hecho, creo que me borraste de tu msn ya que te desapareciste totalmente de la sección de HXH (dejando tu fic inconcluso además! TOT) y bueno, no sé, gracias por haberme dado tanto apoyo cuando hablábamos harto n.n siempre te recordare con mucho cariño, Q.E.P.D. XDD ¡Gracias!_

**_Sakura Higurashi: _**_Siento la demora! __TOT GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN¡te ha gustado! Wiii! Que genial! n.n soms unas yaoianas! Seeh de corazón! T unas fanáticas del GxK! Que es más lendo TOT estos cabros me traen loquita xD jajajaja ¡Gracias!_

**_Gael_**_: Seeeh, parece que no rompes ni un plato xD ahí me queda claro que las apariencias engañan totalmente oó jajajajaja, si tienes una cara de inocencia, pero mira, si toy segura de que eres unas perv mucho peor que hasta la Vivi xDDD jajajajajajja; darse esos gustitos son geniales, la otra evez tuve too' el día pega' en el compu leyendo fics lemons de Gravitation, waa! Si tb. Me gusta esa serie! Y tengo proyectos para ella tb. Ñaca ñaca xD sorry por tenerte tan aburrida con las declaraciones frustradas de Killua, pero ya ves que al fin el pobre lo dijo, ahora queda saber que pasará para más adelante XD ¡Gracias!_

**_Kao-ZerGan:_**_ Gracias! Pucha, no pude poner la canción en esta ocasión, per no importa! Algún día, en este fic o en alguno de los míos, la ocupare! ESO TENGANLO POR SEGURO (la verdad es que me borraron la carpeta donde la tenía escrita xD) XD jajajaja, que rico que te gusten mis fics, que contenta me haces sentir y reta a ese monstruo feo que te quiere quitar el compu ¡Hazte Valer! XDD jajaja ¡Muchas Gracias por todo!_

_Hasta aquí no más llegamos con el capítulo cortito, pero como ya dije, no tenía la intención de interrumpir a Gon y a Killua, este cap. Era totalmente para ellos y mis cursilerías (si, esta MUY cursi) Así que espero que el prox. Sea más largo ya que pienso en ponerlos en muchos aprietos ñaca ñaca! Jejeje_

**_Gracias por todo y a todas! Y no olviden..._**

**_¡Dejen Review! _**

**_Con cariño..._**

**_Chibi-poio –Obsesionada con Killua- _**


End file.
